Live together or die alone
by fanefane74
Summary: Retour sur la rencontre de Lexa et Clarke, et comment tout a changé après avoir passé du temps seules après l'attaque du Pauna .
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers des 100 ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire._

 _Avertissements : Cette histoire peut contenir de la violence et des scènes de sexe, pour public mature uniquement._

 ** _Saison 2 Episode 7_**

Clarke entra dans le camp des Terriens installé à quelques minutes de marche du camp de l'Arche. L'ultimatum prenait fin et ils devraient être partis dans moins de deux heures si elle n'arrivait pas à négocier avec le commandant. Jaha l'avait décrit comme rusée et sans pitié, elle les avait piégés, lui et Kane, dans la prison de son village. Il voulait partir, sans se retourner pour fuir ces barbares sanguinaires, et tenter d'atteindre « la cité des lumières ».

Clarke au contraire, pensait que leur meilleure chance était de traiter avec eux. Elle refusait de laisser les 47 restants dans le bunker de Mont Weather. L'ancien Chancelier semblait les avoir oubliés, ils n'étaient qu'un dommage collatéral. Après les avoir envoyés mourir sur terre, il voulait les abandonner de nouveau, pour « le bien de tous » prétendait-il. Mais il n'était pas question que la jeune fille abandonne ses amis, et elle tenterait n'importe quoi afin d'avoir une chance de les sauver.

De plus, entreprendre un voyage vers l'inconnu à deux pas de l'hiver, sur une planète qu'aucun d'entre eux ne connaissait lui paraissait suicidaire. Elle était décidée à négocier une trêve, selon elle, c'était le seul moyen pour sauver ses amis. Les terriens avaient eux aussi des amis là-bas, et elle avait une autre carte à jouer grâce à sa mère et Lincoln.

Elle se présenta devant la gigantesque tente de commandement. L'un des deux gardes s'approcha d'elle, l'air menaçant.

« Si tu ne fais ne serait-ce que la regarder de travers…je te tranche la gorge… »Menaça-t-il.

Clarke essaya de faire bonne figure en soutenant le regard provocateur du soldat, mais n'en menait pas large. Elle déglutit avec difficulté, puis passa devant lui pour pénétrer dans l'antre du dragon…

Une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns se tenait sur un trône fait en bois, des rameaux partants en tous sens sur le sommet de celui-ci. Un masque noir lui barrait le visage, faisant ressortir le vert de ses yeux. Elle jouait nonchalamment avec un énorme couteau de chasse.

Kane lui avait dit qu'elle s'appelait Lexa, et qu'elle était celle qui unissait douze clans de Terriens en une puissante armée. Une autre femme à la peau noire et aux yeux assassins la fixait dans un coin, cela devait être Indra, le chef et général du village de TonDC, ou le massacre perpétré par Finn avait eu lieu. Elle la connaissait car Octavia lui en avait parlé, elles avaient combattues ensemble dans l'espoir de retrouver Lincoln et d'autres terriens enlevés par les faucheurs. Le Commandant pris finalement la parole.

« Tu es celle qui a brulé 300 de mes soldats vivants » lança-t-elle d'entrée de jeu.

Clarke se senti prise au dépourvu d'être reconnue ainsi par le Commandant elle-même, mais également injustement accusée d'une action qu'elle estimait légitime. En effet, les terriens ne lui avait gère laissé d'autre choix que la mort, s'ils n'avaient pas pu se défendre lors de l'attaque du vaisseau. Elle n'avait fait que se défendre, elle et les siens.

« Tu es celle qui les a envoyés nous tuer » répliqua t'elle passablement contrariée.

Au moins les choses étaient dites. Le Commandant l'examina un instant, légèrement étonné par la répartie de la jeune blonde, qui ne se montrait pas le moins du monde intimidé par elle. Elle se reprit et lança « Tu as une réponse pour moi ? Clarke du peuple du ciel ? »

Elle attendait la nouvelle de leur départ, ils n'avaient plus que quelques heures pour quitter leurs terres. Toute autre nouvelle déboucherait sans aucun doute sur un carnage.

«Je viens vous faire une offre », proposa Clarke en essayant de paraître sûre d'elle. Elle bluffait, elle ne pouvait pas être complètement certaine que sa mère puisse maintenir en vie Lincoln, qu'elle tentait de faire redevenir « normal », après sa transformation par les hommes de la montagne. Elle comptait sur les compétences médicales d'Abby.

« Ce n'est pas une négociation », coupa Lexa.

Le général Indra, qui se retenait visiblement tout commentaire au prix d'un effort immense, intervint auprès de son commandant.

«Teik ai frag em op en dison laik odon _»_ , cracha-t-elle en langage terrien. _(Laisse moi la tuer et qu'on en finisse.)_

Clarke enchaina rapidement « Je peux vous aider à battre les Hommes de la montagne. ». Elle était consciente de l'agressivité du général envers elle et son peuple et ne pouvait pas laisser le commandant se faire influencer, sinon elle n'avait aucune chance. Lexa laissa apparaitre son intérêt soudain pour ce que cette jeune fille avait à raconter.

« Continue » dit-elle.

« Des centaines de vos hommes sont retenus prisonniers au Mont Weather, gardés dans des cages, leur sang leur sert de médicaments. » expliqua Clarke.

« Comment sais-tu ça ? » demanda Lexa, qui ne la croyait pas tout à fait.

« Parce que je l'ai vu, mes amis sont prisonniers aussi, j'étais l'une d'entre eux » continua Clarke.

Indra bondit, furieuse, elle reprit la parole en grondant. « Mensonge ! Personne n'échappe aux Hommes de la montagne ! ». La tension monta d'un cran, si elle échouait maintenant, tout espoir de sauver ses amis s'évanouirait, et son peuple devrait se mettre en route pour trouver d'autres terres…et qui sais ce qui les attendait.

« Je l'ai fait », ajoute-t-elle avec force « avec Anya, nous nous sommes battues côte à côte pour sortir de là. » De nouveau, Indra interrompit Clarke.

« Un autre mensonge ! Anya est morte dans le feu, TU l'as tuée ! » L'accusa-t-elle en s'approchant de la jeune blonde, l'air menaçant.

Se sentant en danger, Clarke sortit la mèche de cheveux qu'elle avait coupée à Anya lors de sa mort, répétant une coutume Terrienne qu'elle avait pu observer auparavant. Elle ne savait pas alors que cela pourrait lui servir de la sorte. Devant ce geste, Indra s'arrêta net et Clarke s'avançât vers le trône.

« Elle m'a dit que tu étais son second, je suis sûre qu'elle voudrait que tu aies ça. ». Puis elle déposa la mèche dans la main du Commandant. En relevant la tête, elle se retrouva capturée par des yeux verts qui l'observaient avec un air indéfinissable, et bien plus prêt qu'elle ne l'avait imaginée. Son cœur manqua un battement. Elle se recula à une distance raisonnable, afin de cacher son trouble du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

« On ne sait pas si c'est les siens… », Commença Indra, avec une évidente mauvaise foi.

Shof op, Indra

« Shof op, Indra ( _Tais toi Indra) !_ » ordonna la Commandante d'un ton qui ne laissait aucune place à l'interprétation. Elle s'adressa cette fois à Clarke.

« Anya était mon mentor avant que je ne sois appelée à diriger mon peuple. Comment est-elle morte ? » L'émotion était bien cachée, mais Clarke perçut le respect et l'attachement des deux femmes dans les mots du commandant.

« A mes côtés », commença doucement Clarke, « en essayant de te faire passer un message. ». Elle avait compris que l'avis d'Anya aurait été important aux yeux du leader ennemi, et si elle arrivait à la persuader qu'Anya avait les mêmes idées qu'elle par rapport aux Hommes de la montagne, son message aurait une chance d'être entendu. « Quel message ? »

Clarke sut à ce moment qu'elle avait gagné, Lexa était un leader prudent, elle montrait sa puissance et se montrait intimidante et sans merci, mais elle pesait toujours le pour et le contre avant de prendre une décision importante. Et une alliance avec le peuple du ciel afin de libérer une partie de son peuple d'un oppresseur commun, c'était une décision sacrément importante. Clarke prit un ton solennel pour annoncer l'évidence qui l'avait frappée lors de sa cavale avec Anya.

« Le seul moyen de libérer nos peuples, c'est de le faire ensemble. »

Indra sentait que son commandant commençait à considérer la parole de l'intruse, et intervint de nouveau dans l'espoir de couper court à toute entente. Après tout, 18 innocents étaient morts assassinés par l'un d'entre EUX, et ça elle ne pourrait jamais leur pardonner.

« Ceux qui vont mourir diraient n'importe quoi… » Lexa commençait à se lasser de ce manège à trois qui ne menait nulle part, elle décida d'accélérer le débat.

« J'attends toujours ta proposition Clarke. » A la façon dont elle prononça son nom, Clarke eut des frissons dans le dos, elle ne savait pas trop si cela était dû au doux ton de la dangereuse femme ou à la situation qui pouvait déraper à tout moment. Elle tenait sa chance, on l'écoutait, et maintenant le coup de bluff final. Elle pria pour que, à cet instant même, sa mère ait réussi à ramener Lincoln. Elle se lança.

« Les Hommes de la montagne font de ton peuple des faucheurs….je peux les faire revenir. » ÇA y'est les cartes étaient sur la table, le coup de poker. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre de voir si le poisson allait mordre à l'appât. Indra s'enflamma une fois de plus.

« Impossible ! Heda, ai ste ? daun teik ai frag em op!( _Laisse-moi la tuer commandant_ !)»

Clarke se défendit « Je l'ai fais avec Lincoln » ajouta–t-elle. Indra continua sur sa lancé

« Ce traître ! » Elle s'approcha rapidement, une main sur son épée prête à dégainer. « C'est à cause de lui que mon village a été massacré par vos Hommes ! » Elle sortit son épée, et s'avança menaçante vers Clarke…

« Em pleni! _(Assez)_ », tonna Lexa. Le général stoppa net, et après un coup d'œil à son commandant, sortit de la tente en furie, les laissant seules. Lexa s'était levée pour lancer son ordre, elle décala sa main et Clarke compris, qu'elle aurait été prête à lancer son couteau afin de stopper Indra si elle avait été trop loin. Attendant la réponse à son offre, elle ne bougeât pas d'un cheveu, quand la jeune femme brune réduit l'espace qui les séparait à un pas.

« Tu dis que tu peux retransformer les faucheurs en humains ? » Son ton était menaçant et suspicieux à la fois. Malgré tout elle avait envie de le croire car beaucoup d'entre eux était aujourd'hui devenu des ennemis mortels à cause des Hommes de la montagne. Les ramener parmi eux serait une grande victoire. « Oui » Souffla Clarke sans sourciller, son regard noyé dans celui du leader de l'armée ennemie. « Prouve-le… »

Clarke entraina le commandant et sa garde en direction du vaisseau dans lequel les 100 s'étaient écrasés. Ils marchèrent pendant quelques temps, avant de l'atteindre. Tout au long de la marche dans la forêt, Clarke avait réfléchi à un plan de secours en cas d'échec, mais elle avait abattu toute ses cartes et ne trouvait aucune autre solution, cela devait fonctionner, Lincoln devait revenir, vivant, ou la frêle confiance que lui avait accordé Lexa serait balayé à jamais.

Marchant quelque mètres derrière la jeune blonde, Lexa avait eu tout le loisir de l'observer et de réfléchir à la situation actuelle. Quand elle avait vu cette jeune fille aux yeux bleu franchir la porte de sa tente un peu plus tôt, elle avait été impressionnée, même si elle n'en avait évidemment rien laissé paraitre. Un peu plus jeune qu'elle-même, Clarke était très belle, d'un courage et d'une audace rare, intelligente comme elle avait su le prouver lors de l'attaque de leur vaisseau, au grand malheur de ses troupes…un vrai leader. Elle avait su détecter un immense potentiel sous son apparence juvénile, son allure et son charisme, ainsi que ses idées, laissait présager qu'elle accomplirait de grandes choses. Son destin serait sans aucun doute hors du commun. Elle avait éprouvée du respect pour elle en tant que leader ennemi, avant même de la rencontrer, d'après ce qu'on lui en avait rapporté. Ce respect n'en était que plus grand, suite à leur conversation. Malgré tout, si elle ne pouvait tenir ses promesses, Lexa lui trancherait la gorge, pour le bien de son peuple, même si elle n'en avait aucune envie. Pour cela, elle espérait également que Clarke lui avait dit la vérité.

Arrivée devant l'épave du vaisseau, Clarke se retourna pour leur indiquer le chemin. Elle passa sous une bâche qui cachait l'entrée, et grimpa une échelle qui débouchait sur une trappe dans le plafond. Elles émergèrent au deuxième niveau, la tension dans la pièce était palpable avec l'arrivée des terriens. Lexa se demanda vaguement ce que Niko faisait là, puis considéra les étrangers dans la pièce. Le garçon qui menait le peuple du ciel au côté de la princesse, et Octavia, qu'elle reconnut sans mal par la description de Indra, et sa présence au chevet de Lincoln. Une autre femme se tenait au chevet de Lincoln, visiblement plus âgée, elle présentait une vague ressemblance avec la jeune blonde qui l'accompagnait. Un silence tendu régnait dans la pièce, c'était bien trop calme au goût de Lexa. Elle se concentra Lincoln et constata qu'il était déjà mort.

Pendant un instant, personne ne bougea, ne sachant trop que faire par la suite, puis chacun dégaina son arme, fusil et bâton électrique pour les Arkiens, épée et arc pour les terriens. Tout le monde se tenant en joue les uns les autres… Indra dévisagea Lexa, dans l'attente de l'ordre qui ne saurait tarder…Elle se tourna vers Clarke et plongea son regard plein de déception dans les yeux bleu qu'elle avait trouvé si attirant…puis elle pivota vers Indra et d'un signe imperceptible, lui autorisa à tuer tout le monde…Clarke y compris. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le faire elle-même, elle aurait tant voulu qu'elle dise vrai. Clarke sentit la situation lui échapper quand elle vit Lexa se retourner vers son général, et elle sut ce qui allait se passer. Ignorant tout, autour d'elle et se concentrant sur le commandant, elle accrocha de nouveau son regard.

« S'il te plait, tu n'as pas à faire ça… » Dit-elle en suppliant.

« Tu m'as menti », répliqua Lexa, « et tu n'as plus de temps… »

C'est à ce moment que Abby eu un éclair de génie, et abattit son bâton électrique sur la poitrine de Lincoln qui avait cessé de respirer depuis peu de temps. Le choc le fit bouger, mais la respiration ne repartit pas. Tout le monde la regardait comme si elle avait perdu les pédales. Clarke comprit ce qu'elle essayait de faire, et c'était leur dernier espoir.

« Frappe-le encore » ordonna –t-elle à sa mère. Abby s'exécuta et cette fois, le cœur repartit. Lincoln recommença à respirer dans la foulée et fut miraculeusement sauvé, à la grande joie d'Octavia qui le serrait contre elle.

Les gardes du commandant cherchèrent leur ordres auprès de leur leader, qui regardait abasourdi les événements qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Ils l'avaient ramené, Clarke avait tenu parole, tout était possible maintenant. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Clarke qui attendait le verdict nerveusement. Puis fit signe a ses soldats de la suivre quand elle repartit au camp, laissant là, Clarke et ses amis.

Un peu plus tard, Clarke s'avançait une fois de plus dans le camp des terriens. Suite au sauvetage in extremis de Lincoln, elle était beaucoup plus sûre d'elle. La démonstration de réanimation avait interpellé les terriens. Elle entra dans la tente du commandant sans se faire bloquer par les gardes, ce qui signifiait que le Commandant l'attendait. Arrivée devant le trône, elle s'arrêta enfin et leva les yeux vers Lexa, attendant qu'elle prenne la parole.

« Le réveil de Lincoln était impressionnant. Personne n'a jamais survécu à ça avant. » Commença-t-elle.

« Ce n'était pas compliqué, vraiment, nous avons juste besoin de les garder vivants assez longtemps pour que la drogue quitte leur système » expliqua Clarke « Je sais qu'on peut faire la même chose pour les autres. »

Lexa inspira profondément. « Tu auras ta trêve. ».

« Merci » dit simplement Clarke en relâchant une respiration qu'elle ne s'était pas rendu compte retenir.

« J'ai juste besoin d'une chose », continua Lexa. Clarke la regarda d'un air interrogateur, prête à tout accepter. « Tout ce que tu veux. »

« Livre moi celui que vous appelez « Finn », la trêve commencera …avec sa mort. »


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers des 100 ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire._

 _Avertissements : Cette histoire peut contenir de la violence et des scènes de sexe, pour public mature uniquement._

 **Saison 2 Episode 8**

L'ardeur qu'avaient mise Clarke, Bellamy et Raven pour soustraire Finn à la justice terrienne n'avait pas suffi. Finn avait finalement décidé de se rendre pour le bien de tous. Sachant qu'il méritait d'être jugé pour ses actes, le garçon ne pouvait plus vivre avec cette culpabilité qui le rongeait. Il sentait que ses actions meurtrières l'avaient éloigné de Clarke à jamais. Sa mort symboliserait une paix nouvelle qui pourrait perdurer entre les terriens et son peuple, il estimait que le sacrifice en valait la peine.

Le soir après la capture de Finn, tous étaient rassemblés devant la clôture du camp Jaha, observant le camp terrien en contrebas de la colline. L'effervescence était palpable, les guerriers étaient tous rassemblés, de nombreuse torches brulaient.

Un petit groupe de soldats, accompagné de Finn, sortit du sous-bois attenant au camp terrien. Ils l'attachèrent au poteau qu'ils avaient dressé au centre du camp, bien en vue. Il serait torturé toute la nuit avant d'être mis à mort au matin, s'il survivait jusque-là, par le Commandant elle-même.

Impuissante, la communauté de l'arche au complet assistait au spectacle déchirant qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. N'y tenant plus, Clarke décida d'y aller, elle ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire. Elle devait tenter quelque chose, n'importe quoi… Elle croisa Bellamy et Raven sur le chemin qui la menait hors du camp.

« Où vas-tu ? » demanda son ami.

« Parler au Commandant » répondit-elle.

Raven lui barra le chemin avant qu'elle n'atteigne le portail. Elle saisit son bras et lui glissa un couteau dans la manche.

« Si elle ne le libère pas, tue là » Souffla-t-elle.

Les guerriers s'écartèrent sur son passage. Chacun la fixait avec animosité, se demandant ce que faisait cette étrangère dans le camp. Mais pas un ne fit un geste pour l'arrêter. En arrivant devant la tente du Commandant, Indra se dressa devant elle, une lance à la main. Elle la pointa en direction de Clarke. Celle-ci ralentit son pas, mais ne s'arrêta que lorsque la lance lui transperça la peau et que du sang s'écoule sur son t-shirt.

« Je suis là pour parler à votre Commandant. Laisse-moi passer » dit-elle d'un ton neutre. Indra ne l'aimait pas et c'était réciproque. La femme à la peau noire était une guerrière puissante et influente, mais la seule personne avec qui Clarke voulait traiter, c'était Lexa. La seule qui avait le pouvoir d'arrêter ça. Indra ne bougea pas d'un pouce, la toisant du regard. Clarke aperçut finalement une silhouette aux cheveux bruns se manifester derrière les gardes. Tous s'écartèrent vivement pour la laisser passer.

« Laisse-la passer » Ordonna-t-elle. Indra retira sa lance à contrecœur et s'écarta de la jeune blonde pour faire place à son commandant.

« Tu saignes pour rien », annonça-t-elle doucement en se rapprochant de Clarke. Elle savait exactement pourquoi la princesse s'était présentée devant elle ce soir. « Tu ne peux pas l'arrêter. » Continua-t-elle. Cela l'agaçait de voir à quelle point la jeune femme tenait à ce garçon. Mais elle ressentait également la détresse de Clarke et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir lui épargner cette douleur. Les larmes aux yeux, Clarke l'implora.

« Non, toi seule le peut. »

Elle savait que le commandant avait le pouvoir d'annuler l'exécution et de gracier Finn, même si elle doutait de pouvoir la convaincre de le faire. Même elle, ne lui avait pas pardonné ses actions. Pourtant, elle l'avait aimé, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Elle osa tourner la tête pour capturer un regard de Finn, qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait là. A cet instant, il aurait donné tout ce qu'il avait pour que sa bien-aimée retourne en sécurité parmi les siens. Mais il n'avait plus rien à sacrifier.

Clarke se retourna vers Lexa, et lui adressa un regard suppliant. « Montre à mon peuple à quel point tu es puissante, montre leur que tu peux avoir pitié, montre leur que vous n'êtes pas des sauvages. » Lexa fixa Clarke dans les yeux. « Nous sommes ce que nous sommes. »

« Alors je suis une tueuse », lança Clarke, « j'ai brulée vif trois cents de tes guerriers. J'ai tranché la gorge d'un homme et l'ai regardé mourir. Je baigne dans le sang des terriens. Prends-moi à sa place ! »

Elle était maintenant désespérée et Lexa le sentait, elle était triste pour elle mais ne pouvait plus rien faire pour Finn. C'était trop tard, le jugement était rendu. Et si elle avait stoppé l'exécution, cela aurait été uniquement pour ne plus voir le désespoir dans ces yeux bleus qu'elle commençait à apprécier. Son autorité aurait été remise en question, et la trêve n'aurait jamais lieu.

« Finn est coupable. » dit-elle simplement.

« Non ! Il l'a fait pour MOI ! » Lexa se rapprocha encore de Clarke, jusqu'à ce que leur souffle ne fasse plus qu'un. « Alors il meurt pour toi. » Conclu-t-elle.

Clarke pouvait sentir la chaleur du corps de Lexa si proche d'elle, et la froideur de la lame du couteau dans sa manche. Elle avait su dès le début que cela ne serait pas une option. Au-delà du fait qu'elle mourrait dans la seconde par la main des gardes de Lexa, cela anéantirait tout espoir de trêve entre leur peuple. Et les guerriers terriens auraient une excuse pour les massacrer jusqu'au dernier.

De plus, elle respectait le commandant. Leurs précédentes rencontres avaient pu lui révéler quelqu'un de subtile et qui n'avait qu'une parole. Elle était sûr qu'en apprenant à la connaitre mieux, Lexa et elle pourrait être amies et faire de grandes choses pour le bien de leurs peuples. L'assassiner ne faisait vraiment pas parti de ses plans et n'en avait jamais fait partie.

« Puis-je dire au revoir ? » Demanda-t-elle les larmes roulant silencieusement sur ses joues. Un signe de tête de Lexa aux gardes alentours, lui indiqua qu'elle était d'accord et que personne ne l'arrêterait.

Lexa regarda Clarke s'engager dans le grand cercle formé par les terriens, qui attendaient impatiemment le début de l'exécution. Elle se dirigea vers Finn afin de lui faire ses adieux. Les deux amants parlèrent un moment puis s'embrassèrent. Un pincement de jalousie la traversa et elle se demanda d'où cela venait. Elle n'avait pas ressenti ça depuis…elle ne se souvenait pas. Puis Clarke s'éloigna du garçon, et celui-ci s'affaissa. Lexa compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, avant même de voir le couteau dans la main de la Princesse couverte de sang.

Quand les terriens réalisèrent ce qui venait de se passer, ils commencèrent à s'agiter. Furieux de ne pas avoir pu torturer le responsable du meurtre des leurs, conformément à la tradition. Lexa mis rapidement un terme à cette agitation avec un ordre impérieux signifiant que l'exécution avait eu lieu et que la justice était rendue.

Elle regarda Clarke s'éloigner du cadavre de son ami. Elle ressenti du respect pour cette jeune fille. Être capable de tuer de ses mains un être cher, dans le seul but de lui éviter d'atroce souffrance. Il fallait une force de caractère impressionnante. Son intérêt pour la princesse en fut accru. Elle avait maintenant hâte de mieux la connaitre.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers des 100 ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire._

 _Avertissements : Cette histoire peut contenir de la violence et des scènes de sexe, pour public mature uniquement._

 **Saison 2 Episode 9**

Clarke s'était réfugiée dans la tente du commandant juste après avoir transpercé le cœur de Finn avec son poignard. En observant ses mains, elle se mit à pleurer en essayant de laver le sang dont elle était couverte. Sa mère entra sous la tente. Après le dénouement tragique de la soirée, elle s'était précipitée afin d'être aux côtés de sa fille. Abby s'approcha doucement de Clarke, et essaya de la calmer. Lui enlevant le chiffon qu'elle frottait sans succès sur sa peau. Elle prit le relai pour lui laver les mains correctement. Le conseiller Kane l'avait accompagnée, afin d'apporter son support à la trêve qui pourrait enfin avoir lieu. Indra entra dans la tente un instant plus tard, suivie par Lexa qui alla s'assoir sur son trône. Clarke avait réussi à contenir ses sanglots et se présenta devant le commandant, attendant la suite.

« Le sang par le sang, certains ne sont pas satisfaits. Ils voulaient que le meurtrier souffre comme le demande nos traditions. Mais ils ne savent pas que ta souffrance sera pire encore. Ce que tu as fait vas te hanter jusqu'à la fin de tes jours…. » Commença Lexa. « Son corps sera donné au village de TonDC. Assassin et victimes seront réunis par le feu. Alors nous pourrons avoir notre paix. »

Kane s'avança pour refuser, même si le commandant n'avait pas tellement laissé de place pour une autre proposition.

« Non, le garçon devrait être enterré avec son peuple. »

Indra, de nouveau s'insurgea. « Mon village mérite la justice ! »

« Vous ne voulez pas la justice, vous voulez vous venger » rétorqua Abby. A cet instant Clarke se tourna vers Lexa et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle s'adressa à elle, mais son message était pour tous.

« Nous allons le faire …et quand ce sera fini, nous parlerons de comment nous allons sortir nos amis de Mont Weather. » Son ton ne laissait pas de place à la discussion. C'était sa décision et tout le monde l'accepterait. Lexa était reconnaissante envers Clarke de ne pas de nouveau créer un polémique envers leurs coutumes, et de pouvoir effectivement passer à autre chose.

« Nous voulons les mêmes choses, Clarke » dit- elle.

« Bien. Quand partons-nous ? »

Le commandant lui répondit qu'ils partaient immédiatement, et qu'elle devrait être accompagnée d'une escorte afin d'aller à la rencontre de son peuple et de sceller l'alliance. Les terriens quittèrent la tente afin de se préparer pour le voyage de quelques heures qui les amèneraient à TonDc. Clarke allait les suivre au dehors quand Abby l'arrêta.

« Clarke, tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça. » Celle-ci leva un regard coupable sur sa mère.

« Il le faut, si cette trêve n'a pas lieu, cela signifie que j'ai tué Finn pour rien.» Elle se retourna et quitta la tente. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à choisir qui l'accompagnerait au village ou Finn serait incinéré selon des coutumes étrangères.

Abby interpella Kane qui s'apprêtait à sortir à son tour. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'une trêve puisse tenir entre les terriens et le peuple de l'Arche. Surtout, elle n'avait aucune confiance en ce commandant. Elle décida de faire part de ses doutes à Kane, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que les terriens sachent ce qu'est la paix. »

« Le commandant le sait », rétorqua Kane.

« C'est une enfant, ils sont guidés par une enfant ! » s'inquiéta Abby.

Kane pris un instant pour considérer les choses. En effet, Lexa lui avait semblée bien jeune au premier abord. Elle devait avoir à peine une vingtaine d'année, mais dégageait tout ce qu'il fallait pour être un leader. Elle inspirait la crainte à ses ennemis, et la loyauté à son peuple. Puis il repensa à tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis leur arrivée sur la terre. Les décisions que chacun d'entre eux avaient prises, et les conséquences que cela avait entrainées. Il considéra également la situation dans laquelle ils étaient actuellement, et la place que Clarke y prenait…il regarda alors Abby dans les yeux et répondit. « Nous aussi. »

Le voyage jusqu'au village fut silencieux, Raven avait tenu à venir, et Clarke avait demandé à Bellamy de l'accompagner également. Bien sûr, Lincoln et Octavia s'étaient joint à eux. Abby et Kane étaient en mission diplomatique, accompagnés par une poignée de garde. Ils atteignirent leur destination en début de matinée L'accueil ne fut pas des plus chaleureux. L'arrivée de Lexa aux côtés du peuple du ciel ne fut pas bien perçu par tout le monde, et certains se montrèrent récalcitrants. Un homme se dressa devant le cortège qui rentrait dans le village.

« Ces hommes ont tué mon fils, ils ne rentreront pas dans le village. » Lexa le dévisagea d'un œil noir. Un signe de sa part et Gustus, son garde du corps, s'avança et frappa l'homme avec une telle force qu'il fut projeté au sol. Puis, s'agenouillant sur lui, il le frappa encore, et encore. Clarke en voyant qu'il ne s'arrêtait pas, et certaine que Lexa allait le laisser le tuer, posa sa main sur le bras de la guerrière pour attirer son attention.

« Ils vont nous blâmer pour cela aussi. » Lexa inspira profondément, avant de rappeler Gustus. Elle prit alors la parole.

« Le peuple du ciel est avec nous à partir d'aujourd'hui. Quiconque s'interposera, le paiera de sa vie. » Au moins les choses étaient claires pensa Clarke. C'est elle le boss et on est avec elle ou on est contre elle. Clarke se félicita de pouvoir appartenir à la première catégorie…

La cérémonie de la crémation se déroula dès que les corps furent préparés. Un grand buché fut dressé sur la place du village, les corps disposés de façon spéciale. Celui de Finn déposé au sommet de la pyramide.

Lexa fit un discours d'adieu dans la langue des terriens. Que Lincoln eu l'amabilité de traduire pour ceux de l'arche. Le commandant s'avança alors, une torche à la main afin d'allumer le buché. Puis elle retint son geste et se dirigea vers Clarke. Elle lui tendit alors la torche.

« Clarke. Tu devrais le faire. » Avec ce geste, elle lui faisait un grand honneur. Un peu étonnée, la jeune fille saisit la torche, avant même de comprendre ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Elle se reprit rapidement, et s'avança pour enflammer le bois. Les deux leaders ennemis regardèrent le buché s'embraser. Puis d'un élan commun, prononcèrent la phrase rituelle des terriens.

«Yu gonplei ste odon _[Ton combat est terminé]_. »

En entendant ces mots, le commandant observa Clarke. Celle-ci connaissait et utilisait leurs mots pour accompagner les morts. Bien que Lexa eu encore quelques doutes sur ses intentions, le fait qu'elle accepte leurs traditions en disait long sur la jeune fille. Et qu'elle les suive pour envoyer l'esprit de son ami rejoindre ses ancêtres, prouvait l'importance et le respect qu'elle leur accordait. Cela ouvrait un panel de possibilités concernant leur futur à tous. Clarke était le leader du peuple du ciel, quoi qu'en disent ses compatriotes. Les terriens, les chefs des clans et plus important, Lexa elle-même, le ressentaient comme tel. Cela n'était qu'une question de temps pour qu'elle soit reconnue parmi les siens également.

Les cendres commençaient à voleter dans la brise de ce début de soirée. Lexa et Clarke étaient pratiquement seules maintenant devant le buché éteint. Le commandant prit tout à coup la parole, surprenant Clarke.

« J'ai perdu quelqu'un de spécial aussi. Elle s'appelait Costia. »Commença Lexa. « Elle fut capturée par le peuple de Glace, car leur reine pensait qu'elle connaissait mes secrets. Car elle était mienne. Ils l'ont torturée, tuée et lui ont coupé la tête. » Clarke était stupéfaite que la guerrière se livre ainsi à elle. Costia devait être vraiment spéciale aux yeux de Lexa, elle pouvait sentir la douleur cachée derrière les mots du commandant. Elle avait de la peine pour elle… elle comprenait comme elle avait pu se sentir.

« Je suis désolée » fût la seule chose qui lui semblait acceptable sur le moment.

« Je pensais ne jamais pouvoir surmonter la douleur, mais je l'ai fait. » Continua Lexa.

« Comment ? »

« En acceptant de quoi il s'agissait… d'une faiblesse. »

« Quoi ? L'amour ? Alors tu as arrêté de tenir aux gens ? Je ne pourrai jamais faire ça… » Reconnut Clarke.

« Alors tu mets les gens que tu aimes en danger…et la douleur ne s'en ira jamais. Les morts ne sont plus, Clarke, les vivants sont affamés. » Sur ces mots, Lexa se détourna et s'en alla. La jeune blonde laissa son regard suivre la fière guerrière qui avait renoncé à l'amour pour ne plus souffrir, et ressentit un besoin irrépressible de la toucher…mais elle était déjà loin. Clarke s'en retourna retrouver les siens.

Un banquet avait été préparé en leur honneur, afin de célébrer la trêve naissante. Les représentants des deux peuples avaient pris place de part et d'autre de la grande table, et Lexa faisait face à Clarke.

Kane avait pris soin d'apporter un cadeau. Il avait pu trouver une bouteille d'alcool spécial, récupéré dans le crash de l'arche. Il l'offrit au commandant, afin de trinquer à cette alliance. Lexa accepta le présent avec grâce, et Clarke se fit intérieurement la remarque, elle collait vraiment bien dans son rôle de commandant.

« Clarke » l'interpella Lexa, « Buvons ensemble ». Gustus ouvrit la bouteille et servi deux coupes. Il trempa ses lèvres dans celle de Lexa avant de lui remettre, tendant la seconde à Clarke. Celle-ci attrapa la coupe.

« Avec plaisir. » répondit-elle, noyant son regard dans les yeux verts de la guerrière. Lexa pris la parole.

« Ce soir, nous célébrons la paix nouvelle, demain nous préparerons notre guerre. A ceux que nous avons perdus, et à ceux que nous retrouverons bientôt. »

Puis elles portèrent simultanément leurs coupes à leurs lèvres. Mais juste avant que l'une ou l'autre n'ait le temps de goûter le breuvage, Gustus fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux. Il s'écroula devant les yeux de Lexa qui cherchait déjà ses guérisseurs des yeux. Bellamy renversa aussitôt la coupe que Clarke tenait encore dans les mains. Quelqu'un avait visiblement tenté d'empoisonner le commandant ou Clarke. Ou les deux.

« Ne le laissez pas mourir » ordonna Lexa avec rage. Les guérisseurs emmenèrent aussitôt le garde du corps hors de la pièce pour essayer de le sauver.

Tout s'était passé très vite et Clarke n'avait pas bougé, son cerveau travaillant à toute vitesse, cherchant une solution à ce qui allait inévitablement suivre. Elle chercha à croiser le regard de Lexa pour nier ce que tout le monde verrait comme une évidence.

« Ce n'était pas nous ! ». Elle fit sa déclaration avec force, sachant qu'elle ne serait probablement pas crue, et que cela allait détruire le fragile lien qui s'était créé entre elles, et entre leurs peuples.

Le visage de Lexa était redevenu celui du commandant impitoyable qu'elle avait rencontré quelques temps auparavant. Et à cet instant, elle réalisa à quel point elle s'était radoucie au fil de leurs rencontres. Elle s'approcha de Clarke, laissant ressortir toute sa dangerosité dans son attitude menaçante.

« Gustus m'avait prévenue à ton sujet, mais je ne l'ai pas écouté » cracha-t-elle, furieuse d'avoir pu considérer Clarke autrement que comme une ennemie, qu'elle était de toute évidence. Elle se réprimandait intérieurement des sentiments qu'elle avait pu avoir pour la jeune blonde, la trahison n'en étant que plus amère. Clarke l'interpella.

« Lexa, s'il te plait. » C'était la première fois que Clarke utilisait son prénom pour s'adresser à elle. Ça lui était venu naturellement, dans l'espoir de calmer la guerrière. Mais la familiarité dans son expression ne fit que renforcer la colère du commandant, lui rappelant son empathie pour Clarke quelques heures auparavant.

« Dit moi Clarke, quand tu as planté ce couteau dans le cœur de celui que tu aimais, n'aurais tu pas souhaité que ce soit le mien ? »

Les mots avaient été dits dans le but de blesser la jeune fille. Lexa souffrait et elle avait voulu que Clarke ressente la même chose. Elle avait réussi, mais c'était un coup bas. A quelques heures à peine de l'exécution de Finn, Clarke n'était toujours pas convaincue d'avoir fait le bon choix. De plus, le fait que Lexa ait ce genre de pensées l'attristait, elle aurait pu la considérer comme une amie si on leur avait laissé une chance. Le commandant sortit à grandes enjambées, en lançant un ordre à ses gardes. « Que personne ne quitte cette pièce. »

Une fois isolée dans ses quartiers, Lexa se mit à faire les cents pas, ne sachant que faire…elle ne pouvait toujours pas se résoudre à tuer Clarke. Elle pensait ne jamais pouvoir le faire, même si celle-ci avait attenté à sa vie. L'affection qu'elle ressentait pour la princesse la mettait hors d'elle, et elle n'était pas capable de réfléchir. Puis Indra vint frapper à la porte pour lui annoncer qu'ils avaient le coupable.

Quand les gardes terriens entrèrent dans la pièce qui retenait prisonniers les membres du peuple du ciel, tous se levèrent, attendant le verdict. Qu'allait-t-on faire d'eux ? Puis Indra entra à son tour.

« Teik em we _[Emmenez la]_. » dit-elle en désignant Raven. Lors de la fouille, ils avaient trouvé sur elle une fiole suspecte qui s'était avérée contenir du poison. Elle avait nié en être la propriétaire, sans succès. Bellamy et Kane tentèrent de s'interposer mais furent rapidement maitrisés. Ils l'emmenèrent au dehors, et Indra se tourna vers les autres membres de l'Arche.

« Le commandant est clément. Vous autres êtes libres de partir, mais la trêve n'aura pas lieu. Une fois l'exécution achevée, vous serez considérés comme des ennemis ». Sur ces mots, elle rejoint ses gardes sur la place du village. Raven subira le même sort qu'ils avaient réservé à Finn, pour la tentative du meurtre de leur commandant.

Clarke était prostrée dans la pièce sombre, sa mère essayant de la faire réagir pour quitter le village au plus vite. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour Raven, même s'ils savaient qu'elle était innocente. Elle avait tout d'abord cru que tout était perdu, et s'était sentie désemparée à l'idée de redevenir ennemi mortel avec la guerrière qu'elle avait appris à connaitre depuis quelques jours. Puis avait commencé à réfléchir au seul moyen de sauver Raven et la trêve : découvrir qui était le vrai coupable. Puisque aucun d'entre eux n'aurait fait ça, il s'agissait d'un des terriens. La vérité la frappa, et elle sorti en trombe de la pièce pour arrêter la torture que Raven était en train de subir attachée au poteau. Elle se dit que c'est de cette façon que Finn serait mort si elle ne l'avait pas tuée elle-même et se sentit un peu soulagée à cette idée.

« J'ai besoin de cette bouteille, maintenant ! » demanda-t-elle en arrivant sur la place, où tout le monde s'était réuni. Deux terriens s'avancèrent, armes aux poings, pour faire reculer l'intruse. De nouveau, Lexa intervint auprès de ses soldats pour laisser passer la jeune blonde. Clarke pensa que le commandant avait à son égard un comportement indulgent, et lui laissait passer beaucoup de choses. Elle se demanda où était la limite, et comment elle la reconnaîtrait le jour où elle en aurait besoin. Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée de la bouteille en question.

« Quelqu'un de ton peuple a essayé de t'empoisonner Lexa, pas un des miens. » annonça Clarke, aussitôt menacé par Indra.

« Tu aurais dû partir tant que tu en avais l'occasion » Sans se laisser démonter par l'intimidante chef de guerre, la jeune fille continua sur sa lancée.

« Je peux le prouver » Elle ouvrit la bouteille, et but à grandes gorgées. Le liquide alcoolisé lui brula la gorge et elle toussa un peu en refermant la bouteille. Intriguée, Lexa constata qu'effectivement, la bouteille offerte par l'homme nommé Kane, ne contenait pas de poison. Ils n'auraient pas laissé boire la princesse si cela avait été le cas.

« Explique » commanda-t-elle.

Clarke sentit qu'elle avait gagné, Lexa écoutait. « Le poison n'était pas dans la bouteille, mais dans la coupe dans laquelle Gustus nous a servis » expliqua-t-elle. Se retournant vers son plus fidèle garde, le commandant lui ordonna de dire la vérité.

« Cette alliance te coûtera la vie commandant. » dit-il. Il avait fait ça afin de faire capoter l'alliance, pour protéger Lexa malgré elle. Sa dévotion toucha Clarke, mais les terriens avaient décidément d'étrange de façon de s'aimer. Lexa, abasourdie, se sentit trahie pour la seconde fois de la journée par quelqu'un pour qui elle avait des sentiments.

« Et cette trahison te coute la tienne. » lui dit-elle, l'émotion maitrisée dans sa voix. Elle n'avait d'autre choix que d'ordonner son exécution. Raven fut libérée immédiatement, et Gustus prit sa place attaché au poteau.

Chaque guerrier du village porta un coup au traître, mais il tint bon jusqu'au bout. Le devoir revenait à Lexa d'en finir une fois pour toute. Retirant son épée du cœur de son garde du corps et ami, elle regarda en direction de Clarke. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir douté ainsi de la jeune blonde et de lui avoir parlé de la sorte. Elle ne l'avait pas mérité, mais Lexa était en guerre, et elle venait de mettre à mort un homme à qui elle tenait. Clarke ne s'en sortait pas si mal.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers des 100 ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire._

 _Avertissements : Cette histoire peut contenir de la violence et des scènes de sexe, pour public mature uniquement._

 **Saison 2 Episode 10**

Les chefs de clans, Lexa et Clarke étaient réunis dans les quartiers du commandant. Sur une immense table qui avait été dressée pour l'occasion, se déployait une carte représentant le Mont Weather et ses alentours. Les généraux proposaient sans cesse de nouveaux plans d'attaque, contestés systématiquement par Clarke. Sa connaissance sur les armements de Mont Weather, et sur la base elle-même, était un atout précieux dans cette guerre. Mais aucun plan ne semblait lui convenir, et les guerriers commençaient à s'échauffer. Lexa essaya de temporiser de son mieux, mais elle voyait bien que certains perdaient patience envers la Princesse du ciel.

« Tout ce qu'elle sait dire, c'est Non. » s'énerva un général.

« Notre but est de sauver les prisonniers de Mont Weather. Vos plans sont soit suicidaires, soit entraineraient la mort de tous les hommes de la montagne, et très probablement des prisonniers avant ça. » S'emporta Clarke.

Lexa tenta une autre proposition, que Clarke balaya une fois de plus. Quin, le chef d'un clan voisin, perdit son sang-froid. Clarke ne comprenait pas l'animosité qu'il lui témoignait.

« Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a offensé ? » finit-elle par lui demander directement.

« Tu as brulé vif mon frère. » l'accusa-t-il. Clarke mis un instant à encaisser le coup, il s'était passé tant de chose depuis l'attaque du vaisseau, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que cet épisode ressorte ainsi. Mais elle aurait dû le prévoir, les trois cents guerriers qu'elle avait tués n'était pas que des guerriers. Ils étaient aussi des frères, des sœurs, des maris et des femmes. Malgré son sentiment de culpabilité, Clarke savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix ce jour-là, il en allait de la survie de son peuple.

« Il n'aurait pas dû venir pour nous tuer. » Répliqua-t-elle à Quin.

Furieux, il s'approcha dangereusement de Clarke. « Tu es bien brave sous la protection du commandant jeune fille. »

« Em pleini _[Assez]_ » ordonna Lexa, autant pour son général que pour la Princesse alliée. Les querelles personnelles devaient rester en dehors de ces réunions s'ils voulaient avoir une chance de vaincre le Mont Weather. Quin se retourna vers son leader.

« Je ne peux pas me battre à côté de ces gens-là, Heda. » Puis il quitta la pièce sous le regard irrité de Lexa. Son départ la mit dans une situation inconfortable. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre son influence sur ses généraux, et elle devait leur faire accepter une alliance avec un peuple dont ils ignoraient tout. Se sachant dans une impasse, elle ajourna la réunion.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Clarke était sur le chemin du retour au camp de l'arche, accompagnée des deux gardes qui lui avaient été attitrés. Ils évoluaient sur la crête d'une petite colline, quand Clarke entendit quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demanda-t-elle. Les deux gardes se regardèrent, et lui demandèrent de ne pas s'éloigner pendant qu'ils iraient faire un tour en reconnaissance. Pendant ce temps, Clarke ressassa la réunion. Elle avait espéré qu'une fois l'alliance acceptée, ils trouveraient rapidement une façon de sortir leurs amis du bunker. Mais de toute évidence, rien n'allait être simple. Elle ruminait sa frustration, quand elle aperçut Quin en contrebas de la butte sur laquelle elle se tenait.

« Pas si brave sans le commandant aux alentours jeune fille ? » lança-t-il. Il banda son arc et décocha une flèche dans sa direction. Elle se cacha immédiatement derrière un arbre. Ses gardes n'étaient nulle part en vue et en combat singulier, Clarke n'était pas de taille contre cette masse de muscle. Elle avait déjà eu du mal à tenir contre Anya, même blessée et droguée. Elle décida de fuir, et se lança dans une course à travers la dense forêt. Mais Quin l'avait déjà contournée, et lui barra le passage. Un poing la bloqua subitement, et elle se retrouva étendue sur le sol à contempler le ciel gris. Elle se relava promptement, prête à se défendre même si elle savait avoir peu de chance.

Une flèche siffla dans le silence environnant, et se ficha dans le sol devant Quin. Il détourna le regard de sa cible un instant, avant de recevoir un magistral coup de pied tournant, de la part d'un commandant très en colère. Il tomba sur le sol comme une masse. L'archer, garde du corps de Lexa, accourra pour le maintenir à genoux.

« Jomp em op en yu jomp ai op. _[Si tu t'attaques à elle, tu m'attaque moi]_. Il me semblait avoir mis les choses au clair précédemment ? » Cracha Lexa à son général, dégoutée de la nouvelle trahison qu'elle subissait. Elle savait cette alliance risquée et controversée, mais ne s'attendait pas à autant d'audace de la part de ses plus proches subalternes. Clarke se réfugia aussitôt à son coté. Lexa la dévisagea, puis lui demanda.

« Où sont tes gardes ? » Clarke se posait la même question, ils ne s'étaient pas dirigés du coté de Quin, et ils auraient dû revenir depuis longtemps. Elle donna une réponse évasive.

« Partis en reconnaissance. » Lexa se demanda si elle devait tout faire elle-même, et jusqu'où irait l'incompétence de ces étrangers. Ils n'étaient même pas capables de protéger correctement leur plus précieux atout. Ils ne réalisaient vraiment pas l'importance de Clarke dans la situation actuelle. Elle se tourna vers Quin toujours maitrisé par l'archer. Il attendait le verdict du commandant qui ne pouvait être que mauvais pour lui, il le savait.

« Sa mort te revient Clarke » annonça-t-elle en s'écartant de Quin. Clarke hésita un instant avant de sortir son arme et enlever la sécurité. Elle avait déjà tué, mais ceci était une exécution, et elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir le faire…elle se demandait encore comment se sortir de ce mauvais pas quand elles entendirent un hurlement inhumain.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Clarke, un début de panique dans la voix. « Pauna ! » Fut la seule réponse de Lexa avant qu'elle n'enfonce son épée dans la jambe de Quin et se retourne vers Clarke, lui criant de courir.

Leur fuite les mena dans un ancien enclos de Zoo. Clarke, Lexa et l'archer entendirent la bête approcher et se retournèrent. Lexa sortit son épée, Clarke vérifia son arme, se tenant prêtes au combat. Mais le monstre fut si rapide que le garde n'eut pas le temps de dégainer son arc, et se retrouva le crâne fracassé contre un rocher en contrebas. Clarke fit feu à plusieurs reprises sur la bête qui s'avéra être un gigantesque gorille. Mais elle ne réussit qu'à l'énerver d'avantage. Elles sautèrent dans la fosse, de l'autre côté afin de s'enfuir de nouveau. Lexa se réceptionna mal, et se foula une cheville. Clarke qui avait pris de l'avance, fit demi-tour en entendant le cri de douleur de la guerrière. Elle l'aida à se relever rapidement, et la soutint pour s'enfuir ensemble. Lexa la repoussa.

« Laisse-moi » ordonna-t-elle.

« Pas question ! » Répliqua Clarke qui l'aida à avancer. Elles réussirent à se réfugier dans une cage. Clarke les enferma à l'intérieur, en bloquant la porte grâce à l'épée de Lexa. Elles étaient sauves pour le moment. Mais enfermées sans autres issue possible qu'une porte gardée par un gorille très en colère…

Clarke déchira une partie de son t-shirt afin de bander la cheville blessée. En s'approchant du commandant, elle s'aperçut que celle-ci avait l'air en colère contre elle.

« Tu aurais dû me laisser. Maintenant, nous allons mourir toutes les deux. » Dit Lexa. Clarke continua ses soins, avec un peu moins de délicatesse qu'elle n'avait commencé.

« J'apprends vos coutumes tous les jours, mais quand on nous sauve la vie, chez nous, on dit merci ». Ironisa-t-elle.

« Je suis sérieuse Clarke, pour diriger, tu dois faire des choix difficiles. » continua Lexa. Clarke termina sa tâche et s'éloigna de Lexa. Elle commençait à s'énerver.

« Des choix difficiles ? C'est TOI qui me dis ça ? » Lexa sentit que Clarke perdait son sang-froid, mais décida de la pousser encore un peu. Elle réduit volontairement la distance physique que Clarke essayait de mettre entre elle.

« J'ai vu ta force c'est vrai, mais tu deviens faible, tu ne pouvais pas tuer Quin, tu ne pouvais pas me laisser mourir. C'est de la faiblesse. » Elle devait essayer de lui faire comprendre ces choses, Clarke devait guider son peuple dans leur monde et rien ne serait facile pour elle.

« Je croyais que l'amour est une faiblesse. » Lança Clarke, reprenant les mots du commandant. Elle détournait ses propos et Lexa fut un peu déstabilisée.

« La moquerie n'est pas le produit d'un esprit fort, Clarke. » Répondit-elle un peu vexée en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu veux savoir pourquoi je t'ai sauvée ? » Commença Clarke, « Parce que j'ai besoin de toi, il ne manquerait plus qu'un des tes généraux devienne commandant. Tu es peut-être sans cœur Lexa, mais au moins tu es intelligente. »

L'expression impassible sur le visage du commandant se transforma à cet instant et pour la première fois en sourire. C'était furtif, mais c'était là. Et cela troubla Clarke, car à cet instant précis, l'image qu'elle avait de Lexa ne lui parut plus du tout appropriée. Son cœur se mis à battre plus fort et elle dut détourner le regard afin de cacher son malaise. « Ne t'inquiète pas, mon esprit choisira bien plus judicieusement que cela. » dit simplement Lexa.

Clarke ne comprit pas le sens de sa phrase. « Ton esprit ? »

« Quand je mourrai, mon esprit saura retrouver le nouveau commandant » expliqua telle. Clarke réfléchit un instant à ce que Lexa venait de lui dire. Elle formula ses pensées à voix haute. « Réincarnation… c'est comme ça que vous choisissez vos leaders. »

Lexa observa Clarke qui paraissait étonnée. Pour elle c'était une évidence, elle ne comprenait pas la surprise de Clarke.

« Comment ton peuple choisi ses leaders ? » Demanda Lexa par curiosité. Leur conversation fut interrompue par le retour du gorille, qui s'élança de toutes ses forces contre la porte de la cage. Elles reculèrent toutes deux jusqu'à la grille opposée à la porte, terrifiées a l'idée que celle-ci ne cède. Clarke repensa alors à la dernière question de Lexa et lui répondit en criant par-dessus le vacarme de métal se tordant. « Ils nous choisissent. »

« N'ai pas peur Clarke, la mort n'est pas la fin. » Lexa se trouva un peu ridicule de sortir des banalités pareilles dans un moment comme celui-ci. Mais elle n'avait rien trouvé d'autre pour tenter de réconforter la jeune blonde à ses côtés.

« Nous n'allons pas mourir ici ! J'ai besoin que ton esprit reste exactement où il est. » Rétorqua Clarke dans le feu de l'action.

« Soit prête à te battre, il arrive. » Préviens le commandant.

Clarke étudia la pièce une dernière fois dans l'espoir de trouver une idée de génie. Elle gérait en général bien la pression, et s'était souvent sortie de situations dramatiques en improvisant. Puis l'idée lui vint. « Nous allons le laisser entrer ! »

Elle prit la main de Lexa et l'entraina à côté de la porte. D'un coup, elle retira l'épée qui faisait encore barrage à l'animal. La porte s'ouvrit en grand, et le gorille alla s'écraser un peu plus loin, emporté par son élan. Les deux femmes se précipitèrent de l'autre côté pour refermer la porte sur l'animal. Elles étaient sauves.

Après avoir marché un peu dans la forêt, Clarke se retourna et constata que Lexa la suivait au prix d'un effort assez intense. En scrutant le ciel, elle se dit qu'elles ne devraient plus avoir de lumière très longtemps. Même si elles n'étaient pas très éloignées du camp, elle préférait s'arrêter pour la nuit. Voyager dans le noir, avec une compagne blessée, et un gorille tueur qui pouvait s'échapper à tout moment, ce n'était pas une très bonne idée. Elle repéra quelques pas plus loin une petite clairière qui pourrait faire l'affaire.

« Arrêtons-nous pour la nuit, je suis épuisée. » dit-elle à l'intention de Lexa.

Celle-ci ne fut pas dupe, elle savait que Clarke aurait pu continuer. Mais elle-même n'en pouvait plus, et sa cheville la lançait douloureusement. La princesse ne lui laissait pas le choix, et elle lui était reconnaissante pour ça.

« Je vais nous trouver de quoi manger. » Annonça-t-elle pour signifier son accord. Clarke la regarda s'éloigner, puis elle alla ramasser du bois pour le feu.

Quelques temps plus tard, elles étaient installées contre un tronc d'arbre que le vent avait déraciné, un feu les réchauffant en ce début de soirée. Lexa avait creusé le long de l'arbre, et disposé des branchages en guise de couchage, pour s'isoler du froid. Le tronc offrait un abri naturel au vent, et avec le feu de l'autre côté, elles devraient réussir à se protéger efficacement du froid de la nuit. L'hiver approchait à bon pas, en soulevait de nombreuses questions sur l'avenir du peuple du ciel…mais pour l'instant, les deux leaders alliés devaient se concentrer sur la bataille de Mont Weather.

Après s'être rassasiées de fruits et de racines grillées, les deux jeunes femmes se dévisagèrent sans rien dire pendant un instant. Clarke sentit la tension s'installer. Elles se retrouvaient complément seules pour la première fois, sans plan de bataille à élaborer, sans négociations à terminer, sans gorille à fuir. Lexa brisa le silence.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvée ? » La question pris Clarke au dépourvu, il lui semblait avoir déjà répondu. Mais le ton avait changé, ce n'était plus une accusation, presque un remerciement.

« Je ne souhaite pas ta mort Lexa. Je ne l'ai jamais souhaitée, malgré ce que tu peux penser. » Répondit Clarke. Bien sûr elle faisait allusion à la remarque de Lexa quand elle avait cru que Clarke l'avait empoisonnée quelques jours auparavant. Devant le rappel de ce fâcheux incident, Lexa se sentit mal à l'aise, et marmonnât quelque chose qui ressemblait à des excuses.

Etonnée, Clarke sourit, et devant la gêne évidente de la guerrière, lui pardonna alors son sursaut de colère. Puis se souvenant du sujet délicat, reprit la conversation.

« Finn a été le premier à vouloir la paix entre nos peuples. Il avait arrangé une rencontre entre Anya et moi, avec l'aide de Lincoln et d'Octavia. Je ne sais pas si ma méfiance, ou la vôtre, a conduit à son échec, mais tout cela s'est terminé en bain de sang. Aujourd'hui, nos peuples sont en paix, parce qu'il s'est sacrifié. Il a commis beaucoup d'erreurs entre temps, nous en avons tous fait. Mais j'aime penser que par sa mort, nous sommes en paix, et avec cette paix, vient l'espoir. Tu as dit que la culpabilité me suivrait jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. C'était vrai, mais par ma main ou la tienne, il serait mort. Mon acte était un acte d'amour, pas de haine. »

L'aveu de Clarke serra le cœur de Lexa. C'était donc ce garçon qui avait cherché la paix à leur arrivée. Elle en avait entendu parler. Que s'était-il donc passé pour qu'il en arrive là ? Puis la réponse s'imposa : Clarke. Il était tombé amoureux, c'est en la recherchant désespérément qu'il avait perdu les pédales, et massacré dix-huit innocents dans le village. Maintenant qu'elle la connaissait, elle commençait à le comprendre…

Clarke offrit à Lexa de prendre le premier tour de garde, ce qu'elle accepta sans rechigner. La fatigue et la douleur ayant raison de sa fierté, et de sa réputation de dure à cuire. Lorsqu'elle ferma les yeux, elle tomba dans un sommeil profond, en totale confiance avec sa compagne.

Clarke se réveilla en sursaut au bruit du métal tordu. On entendait au loin le gorille qui essayait de sortir de sa cage. « C'est bon, tu es en sécurité. » La rassura Lexa d'une voix douce. Prenant conscience de la situation, Clarke se calma, puis demanda.

« Comment vas ton pied ? »

« Douloureux » Répondit laconiquement Lexa. Clarke se leva sans plus attendre.

« Nous devrions y aller, la cage ne tiendra pas longtemps. » Lexa se releva sans trop de difficultés, la fatigue de la veille avait disparu. Clarke se dit qu'elle devait être d'une constitution exceptionnelle. Elles n'avaient dormis que quelques heures chacune, et la blessure de Lexa était tout de même assez grave. Elle-même avait des courbatures et bougeait précautionneusement. La guerrière l'interpella alors qu'elle partait devant.

« Attends… » La jeune fille s'arrêta et se retourna. Lexa la rejoint en deux enjambées et continua.

« Je me suis trompée sur toi Clarke. Ton cœur ne montre aucun signe de faiblesse. » Depuis leur rencontre, Clarke avait montré plusieurs facettes de sa personnalité, qui avaient impressionnées le commandant. Elle se sentait attirée irrésistiblement par la jeune blonde. Elle lui avait accordé des passes droits, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais faite avant. Au début par curiosité, puis parce qu'elle la respectait. Et enfin parce qu'il fallait bien l'avouer, elle l'aimait bien et la trouvais très attirante. Clarke resta interdite devant la déclaration du commandant, et ne sut que répondre. Lexa fixa Clarke dans les yeux encore quelques secondes, avant de mettre fin au moment, et de se mettre en route. Clarke lui emboita le pas, l'esprit ailleurs, ne sachant plus quoi penser de la guerrière et de leur relation. Elles finirent par croiser le chemin vers le camp de l'arche et le rejoignirent en quelques heures.

Arrivée sur place, Lexa fut immédiatement happé par ses généraux qui l'attendaient depuis la veille au soir. Clarke, elle, fut alpaguée par sa mère, Bellamy et Kane qui étaient mort d'inquiétude de ne pas savoir où elle avait passé la nuit. Clarke se retourna, afin d'apercevoir une chevelure brune qui disparaissait, entourée de ses soldats en direction de son camp. Elle ressentit un pincement au cœur à la voir s'éloigner ainsi et se retourna vers sa mère qui voulait à tout prix l'examiner pour vérifier que tout allait bien.

« Ca va maman, promis, j'ai juste besoin de manger et me reposer un peu. » Ils l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à la salle qui leur servait de restaurant collectif, et l'écoutèrent raconter ses aventures avec Quin, l'intervention de Lexa, l'attaque du gorille, et leur fuite.

« On a dormi sur place, on avait besoin de repos après tout ça, et on est rentrées ce matin. Fin de l'histoire. » Maintenant elle devait prendre un peu de repos, et ressentait le besoin de s'isoler, la seule personne qu'elle avait envie de voir en cet instant était…Lexa. Et sans une bonne raison d'y aller, cela n'arriverait pas. Elle prit donc le chemin de ses quartiers.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers des 100 ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire._

 _Avertissements : Cette histoire peut contenir de la violence et des scènes de sexe, pour public mature uniquement._

 _ **Il s'agit de la première fanfiction que j'ai écrite, inspiré par « I need you » de Refusetosinkxox, au départ, j'étais partie pour traduire la fic, mais ai décidé de continuer sur ma propre lancée. La scène du chapitre 5 est une traduction peu fidèle du chapitre 3 de la fiction de Refusetosinkxox. J'ai pensé à réécrire la scène pour la publication, mais j'aime vraiment bien cette partie et comme c'est cette fiction qui m'a lancé dans l'écriture j'ai choisi de ne rien toucher de mon texte. Néanmoins, si l'auteur original me demande de l'enlever, je réécrirais cette partie.**_

 _ **xxx**_

En début d'après-midi, Abby vint la chercher, afin d'aller ramasser des plantes, les stocks de médicaments s'amenuisant, il fallait trouver de quoi les remplacer, et tout ce qu'ils avaient sous la main, c'était de la verdure…Clarke ne s'y connaissait pas spécialement mais elle connaissait par contre le terrain, et sa mère savait quels plantes produiraient quelles effets. Cela lui ferait le plus grand bien de s'occuper l'esprit avec autre chose qu'un certain commandant, qui n'avait pas montré le bout de son nez depuis leur retour. Elle ne comprenait pas cette attirance pour Lexa, mais elle avait appris à la connaitre depuis quelques jours, et leur récente aventure au pays des gorilles les avait rapprochées.

Les bois lui faisait toujours le même effet, après avoir passé 17 années dans l'espace, il était hallucinant de voir ces arbres gigantesques dont on ne voyait même pas la cime. Mais rien d'autre ne poussait dans les environs, Clarke entraina sa mère du côté de la rivière, où elle-même avait trouvé les algues rouge qui soignèrent Jasper à leur arrivée sur terre. Combien de temps cela faisait-t-il? Elle avait perdu le compte, cela lui semblait une éternité, en réalité, cela devait faire quelques semaines tout au plus. Perdu dans ses pensées, Clarke ne réalisa pas immédiatement la gravité de la situation lorsqu'elle entendit la corne de brume pour la première fois, puis elle se tourna vers sa mère.

« Le brouillard acide…COURT! » cria-t-elle à sa mère qui avait déjà démarré.

Elle savait que leur course était inutile, mais elle n'avait pas pris de tente, et le brouillard leur avait déjà coupé le chemin pour rejoindre la voiture enterrée où Clarke s'était réfugiée une fois. Elles ne couraient pas assez vite, mais c'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire.

Le bruit d'un cheval au galop attira soudain son attention, une silhouette noir se découpa soudain a la lisère du bois et elle reconnut Lexa galopant aussi vite qu'elle pouvait dans leur direction. Elle cabra sa monture a deux pas d'Abby, mis pied à terre et sorti une tente de son sac qu'elle tendit a Abby. Elle rejoignit Clarke au pas de course, celle-ci ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle s'était arrêtée, stupéfaite, en voyant apparaitre la jeune femme sur sa monture. A deux pas d'elle, Lexa sortir une autre tente de son sac, et fronça les sourcils en questionnement à l'air ahuri de Clarke qui la fixait les yeux grand ouvert. Elle finit par se reprendre au moment où la tente fut déployée, et elles se retrouvèrent allongées dessous juste au moment où le brouillard s'étendait au-dessus de la rivière. Sans Lexa, elles étaient fichues.

La tente que Lexa avait apportée n'en était pas vraiment une remarqua Clarke, c'était une toile de parachute, bien plus petite que les tentes standard, et visiblement taillé pour une personne. Leurs corps étaient collés l'un à l'autre en attendant que le brouillard se disperse.

« Comment as-tu su ? » demanda Clarke.

La question avait été posée plus pour briser la tension ambiante que par réelle curiosité.

« Je t'ai vu partir et quand j'ai entendu la corne de brume, j'ai su que tu étais en danger » Lexa fit une pause avant d'ajouter un commentaire, « nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de te perdre, tu es le lien entre nos peuples. »

Clarke savait que l'action de Lexa n'avait rien à voir avec la trêve, elle avait remarqué la légère rougeur qui avait envahi son cou lorsqu'elle avait cru nécessaire de justifier le fait de la sauver en risquant sa propre vie. Elle ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de ses yeux verts qui lui semblaient maintenant empreints de timidité, elle leva alors sa main pour la poser sur sa joue, s'attendant à ce qu'elle se recule en lui jetant un regard noir, mais au contraire, celle-ci penchât la tête afin d'étendre le contact avec la main de Clarke.

« JE ne suis pas le lien Lexa », souffla-t-elle, « NOUS sommes le lien. »

Puis sa main glissa sur la nuque de la jeune guerrière, et elle se releva légèrement afin que leurs souffles se mêlent. Elle vit Lexa fermer les yeux un instant, avant que leurs lèvres se touchent et se laissa sombrer dans ce baiser. Elles reculèrent pour se dévisager un instant, puis Lexa l'embrassa de nouveau, avec moins d'hésitation cette fois-ci. Leur baiser s'approfondit et quand une main vint se poser sur son ventre, Clarke laissa échapper un gémissement incontrôlable. Le souffle court, elle recula pour se reprendre.

« ll n'y a pas assez de place sous cette tente. » Lâcha-t-elle, les yeux noirs de désir. Elle dut faire un effort surhumain pour se rappeler que sa mère était à deux pas, attendant comme elles qu'un brouillard meurtrier se dissipe, afin de rentrer au camp pour préparer une guerre. La proximité du corps du commandant allié lui faisait quelques peu perdre les pédales.

Le son des chevaux aux galops les firent sortir de leur cachette et elles s'aperçurent que le brouillard avait disparu. Abby sortait également la tête de sa cachette, afin de scruter la forêt pour déterminer d'où le bruit venait.

Octavia et Indra apparurent d'un coup de derrière un arbre, suivies par le cheval à la robe noire de Lexa.

« Clarke ! Nous avons capté un message venant de mont Weather », s'exclama Octavia, « C'est Jasper, viens vite ! »

A cet instant, la culpabilité s'écrasa sur Clarke comme une vague, 47 de ses amis étaient prisonniers, torturés dans un bunker, et elle trouvait le temps de flirter avec le commandant en chef de l'armée qui était censé les aider à sortir de là… Elle se rappela à l'ordre intérieurement, et jeta un regard fautif à Lexa, qui sentit le changement chez sa princesse dès que Octavia eu prononcé le nom de Jasper. D'un bond, la guerrière enfourcha sa monture. Clarke souhaitait rentrer au camp aussi vite que possible afin d'écouter le message et convoquer le conseil pour trouver un angle d'attaque. Se retournant vers Lexa, elle la vit s'approcher à dos de cheval, et lui tendre son bras.

Sans hésiter une seconde, Clarke attrapa la main tendu et se laissa hisser avec une facilité déconcertante sur l'animal. Sans se retourner vers sa mère, qui savait comment rentrer au camp, elle fit signe qu'elle était prête, et Lexa lança sa monture au petit galop en slalomant entre les hauts arbres.

La proximité du corps de Lexa contre le sien, doublé d'une première fois à cheval, firent momentanément perdre à Clarke la raison de son empressement. Elle ne pouvait pas se tenir à distance du commandant, et était troublée par son contact. Au souvenir de leur baiser sous la tente, on corps réagissait malgré elle. Puis, décidant que de toute façon, elle ne pourrait rien faire d'utile avant d'arriver au camp, elle décida de se laisser aller, et de profiter du voyage. Elle se détendit et se resserra sa prise sur les reins de la cavalière, leurs corps ne faisant plus qu'un.

Lexa sentit la tension dans les muscles de Clarke, mais se trompa sur leur origine. Elle pensait qu'elle n'était tout simplement pas à l'aise à cheval. Puis elle sentit que la princesse se relâchait, et assurait sa prise autour de sa taille, lui arrachant un sourire.

Quand elles eurent atteint l'orée du bois avant le camp, le commandant décida qu'une entrée au grand galop, accompagné du leader du peuple du ciel, serait du plus bel effet. Elle posa sa main sur celle de Clarke pour lui indiquer de s'accrocher, et lança le cheval en pleine vitesse.

Clarke raffermit sa prise et se laissa porter sans plus aucun signe de tension dans le corps. _« Elle aime ça_ » pensa Lexa en laissant son sourire s'élargir et atteindre ses yeux.

Arrivant à portée de regard des premières sentinelles, elle effaça son sourire pour laisser de nouveau place au masque impassible qu'elle présentait habituellement.

Le cheval déboula dans le camp, les deux leaders accrochées l'une à l'autre, et stoppa net sa course. Clarke perdit l'équilibre et sans l'intervention de Lexa, se serait retrouvée le nez dans la boue…Heureusement, un bras puissant l'agrippa, et elle se retrouva les deux pieds solidement plantés sur le sol, suite à une cascade originale mais qui ne manquait pas de grâce.

Elle se dirigea immédiatement vers la radio, où Raven l'attendait probablement, ne se retournant que pour croiser le regard de Lexa, qui mettait pied à terre en la regardant s'éloigner avec une expression indéfinissable sur le visage. Un de ses guerriers s'interposa, et Clarke se concentra sur sa mission.

 **xxx**

En écoutant le message de Jasper, Clarke eu une idée qu'elle partagea immédiatement avec ses compatriotes. Il leur fallait un homme à l'intérieur. Ils disposaient d'une armée entière dans le bunker, tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de la relâcher…et de la contrôler.

« Il nous faut un homme à l'intérieur, tu avais raison Bellamy. »

Son ami s'était déjà porté volontaire une fois pour infiltrer le Mont Weather, mais Clarke avait refusé, de peur de le perdre lui aussi….elle avait déjà perdu tant de monde. Son père, Wells, Finn…elle avait une chance de sauver Jasper et les autres, mais ne souhaitait pas sacrifier Bellamy pour cela. Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix. C'était la meilleure solution, et elle le savait.

« J'irai », répondit simplement Bellamy

Elle n'en attendait pas moins de sa part. Elle énonça le plan qu'elle avait en tête. Les deux objectifs principaux étaient de libérer les terriens prisonniers, pour qu'ils se battent à nos côtés de l'intérieur. Et désactiver le brouillard acide. Privés de leur meilleure arme, et attaqués de toutes parts, les hommes de la montagne ne devraient pas pouvoir résister longtemps.

« Comment être sûrs que les terriens se battront pour nous ? Après tout, il y a peu, nous étions ennemis mortel. » S'inquiéta Bellamy.

« Il faut envoyer également l'un des leurs. Je parlerai de notre plan à Lexa ce soir, vous partez dans la nuit. Pas besoin d'attendre plus longtemps. » Annonça Clarke, sûre que le commandant approuverait son plan et lui trouverait un volontaire pour communiquer avec les terriens prisonniers.

A l'idée de revoir le commandant si tôt, sont cœur s'accéléra, et elle décida avant tout d'aller prendre une douche froide. Après tout, elle devait être présentable pour parler au représentant suprême du peuple allié.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers des 100 ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire._

 _Avertissements : Cette histoire peut contenir de la violence et des scènes de sexe, pour public mature uniquement._

 ** _xxx_**

Elle arriva au camp des terriens au coucher du soleil, la douche lui avait fait du bien, mais elle n'avait pas pris le temps de manger, et mourrait de faim.

Devant la tente du commandant, deux gardes la regardèrent approcher avec suspicion. Elle se planta devant eux et annonça qu'elle souhaitait parler au commandant. Les gardes ne bronchèrent pas.

« S'il vous plait ? » Tenta Clarke pour se montrer magnanime malgré son début d'énervement. Elle n'avait pas prévu de se buter encore à leur mauvaise volonté à propos de l'alliance. Finalement, une main apparut, soulevant l'auvent de la tente, et Lexa, un sourcil levé d'étonnement lui fit signe de rentrer.

Clarke se glissa dans la tente. Les gardes n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce, obéissant sans doute à un ordre quelconque de leur chef.

Lexa s'avança dans la pièce et retourna s'assoir, Clarke rougit quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle l'avait interrompu durant son repas et elle se trouva incroyablement impolie et culotté d'arriver sans prévenir. Qu'avait-t-elle pensé, que parce qu'elles avaient eu un « _moment_ » cet après-midi elle avait maintenant tous les droits ? C'était le commandant suprême des douze clans, et elle avait des responsabilités que Clarke commençait à peine à entrevoir. Ce n'était pas une gamine enamourée.

Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que Lexa n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser à la jeune blonde de tout l'après-midi. Ce baiser l'avait remuée plus qu'elle ne le pensait et elle n'avait plus pensé à rien d'autre depuis. Elle était censée préparer une guerre, avec une alliance fragile, et cela la rendait dingue de ne pouvoir contrôler ses hormones…

Elle avait fini par décider que manger la calmerait peut être, et à peine avait-elle commencé qu'elle avait entendu la voix de sa princesse à la porte. Le cœur battant de savoir ce qui l'amenait aussi rapidement, elle alla lui ouvrir, essayant tant bien que mal de garder son expression impassible en place. Elle ne savait pas quels étaient les sentiments de la jeune blonde, même si celle-ci avait répondu avec ferveur à ses baisers, sous la tente. Lexa brisa le silence qui s'était installé.

« Est-ce que cette tente est assez…spacieuse pour toi ? » La taquina-t-elle pour entrer dans le vif du sujet, elle était persuadée que Clarke l'avait rejointe pour parler de cet après-midi. Celle-ci la regarda interloquée, ne sachant pas de quoi elle parlait, puis se souvint de ses mots sous la tente, quand son corps pressé contre celui de la magnifique brune ne demandait qu'un peu d'espace pour s'exprimer…Elle rougit instantanément à ce souvenir. Puis changea de sujet, pour le ramener vers un terrain un peu moins glissant…la guerre.

« Je suis là en tant que chef de guerre, Lexa », dit-elle un peu plus durement qu'elle ne l'avait souhaité. Le regard de Lexa trahissait la blessure des mots de Clarke, mais elle dissimula bien vite ses émotions sous son masque de commandant.

« Je t'écoute Clarke du peuple du ciel. »

Et Clarke lui exposa son plan, Bellamy et un des siens devrait s'infiltrer dans le bunker, libérer les terriens, et désactiver le brouillard acide. Ensuite, une attaque de l'extérieur devrait servir de diversion afin qu'ils puissent maitriser l'installation de l'intérieur. Lexa approuva le plan, et lui confirma qu'elle aurait quelqu'un d'ici peu, prêt à partir.

« Retrouvez nous à l'orée du bois, avec Bellamy, dans une heure. » Son ton n'avait plus rien de personnel, et Clarke s'en voulut d'être à l'origine de ce revirement de situation. Lexa se tenant debout à côté de son trône, elle s'approcha derrière elle, et posa sa main sur son épaule. Le commandant frissonna à son contact et se retourna pour lui faire face.

« Comment vas ta cheville ? » S'enquit Clarke doucement.

« Guérie », répondit-elle.

La réponse laconique fit venir un sourire sur le visage de la princesse du ciel, puis elle céda à une impulsion. Elle prit Lexa dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Un peu surprise de ce retournement de situation, la guerrière retourna néanmoins l'étreinte. Puis sans un mot, Clarke sortit de la tente, laissant un commandant perplexe sur la scène qui venait de se jouer.

 **xxx**

Clarke arriva sur les lieux du rendez-vous, suivi de Bellamy et Abby. Elle aperçut Lexa accompagnée d'Indra et d'Octavia. Un rapide coup d'œil lui appris qu'il n'y avait qu'elles. Elle en déduit qu'Indra avait été choisie pour accompagner Bellamy. Clarke n'avait pas confiance en elle, trop sanguine à son gout, mais si Lexa avait confiance en elle, alors elle en ferait autant. De plus, si ELLE acceptait l'alliance ciel et terre, n'importe quel terrien en ferait autant.

« Indra. Bon choix. » Glissa-t-elle à Lexa.

Indra le regarda comme si elle était un cafard glissé dans son lit, puis se détourna pour parler a Octavia. Lexa posa son regard sur la princesse, puis sur Bellamy. Une lueur de compréhension atteignit Clarke à ce moment.

Elle attrapa le poignet de Lexa et l'entraina à deux pas des autres, dans l'espoir de s'isoler un minimum.

« Ne me dit pas que pas UN de tes guerriers ne s'est porté volontaire pour te remplacer ? » demanda-elle durement.

Le volontaire n'était autre que Lexa et ça elle ne le permettrait pas. Elle avait du mal à cacher l'émotion dans sa voix et tremblait à l'idée de la perdre. Elle pouvait sentir que quelques chose s'était passé là-bas dans la forêt, quelques chose d'important, pour elle, mais également pour son peuple, et tout cela était relié à Lexa. Si elle la perdait maintenant, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir surmonter cette nouvelle épreuve.

« C'est le seul moyen, Clarke. », commença doucement Lexa, « nous n'aurons pas de seconde chance, il faut jouer nos meilleurs cartes pour que ça fonctionne. » Elle avait senti la détresse de Clarke devant son choix, mais devait rester forte pour que leur plan fonctionne.

« Je suis d'accord avec Lexa », intervint Bellamy qui s'était rapproché discrètement, « les terriens n'aurons aucun doute sur nos intentions s'ils voient leur commandant. De plus, Lexa est une grande guerrière, et nous sera bien utile à l'intérieur. »

Clarke refusait d'en entendre plus. Mais elle dut admettre qu'ils avaient raison, et que seuls ses sentiments l'empêchaient de le voir clairement. Ce fut seulement quand Lexa retira sa main qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle la tenait encore…

Bellamy étreignit Clarke en guise d'au revoir. Lexa lui jeta un dernier regard, avant de tourner les talons et de s'enfoncer dans la forêt pour suivre Bellamy.

Clarke eu envie de la retenir, la serrer dans ses bras et de l'embrasser…elle n'en fit rien, serra les dents et retourna avec Abby au camp Jaha, en adressant quelques prières à qui voudra bien l'entendre…

 **xxx**

24h déjà qu'ils attendaient le signal. Clarke n'avait eu qu'un appel de Bellamy sur la radio pour lui dire qu'ils étaient en place et ne leur restait plus qu'à désactiver le système qui dispersait le brouillard. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas cru bon de donner des nouvelles de Lexa, et Clarke essaya de cacher sa déception du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle avait établi un plan d'action pour ses troupes et l'armée de terriens, afin de créer une diversion, mais également de prêter main forte à leur ami dès qu'il serait possible de percer les défenses de Mont Weather.

L'armée des terriens les prendrait à revers, pendant qu'ils attaqueraient de face. La prise de position des troupes devrait suffire à la distraction des Hommes de la montagne, et l'effet de surprise n'était nécessaire que pour Bellamy. Elle espérait pouvoir conserver une grande partie des installations en état de fonctionner. Le bunker était habité par une communauté, ce qui voulait dire, des innocents, à commencer par les enfants...ils ne pouvaient pas tuer tout le monde.

De plus, elles pensaient pouvoir récupérer pour eux même une partie des locaux, le centre médical étant très bien équipé, cela serait d'une grande utilité pour l'avenir. L'ouverture des portes non pas par la force, mais pas ses alliées, était donc capitale.

Lorsqu'elle repéra la fumée, Clarke donna le signal de l'attaque.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers des 100 ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire._

 _Avertissements : Cette histoire peut contenir de la violence et des scènes de sexe, pour public mature uniquement._

 ** _xxx_**

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour apercevoir les portes du bunker s'ouvrir. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose, ils avaient gagné, leur plan avait marché à la perfection et les pertes, en tout cas à l'extérieur étaient minime. Clarke se précipita au-devant, afin de voir ses amis sortir de leur prison. Elle repéra Jasper en premier et se jeta dans ses bras, Monty le suivait de près, puis Harper et tous les autres. Bellamy apparut, un examen rapide lui appris qu'il n'était pas blessé, et son regard se porta sur les suivants, attendant avec impatience de voir une tête brune terrienne.

Lexa sortit dans les dernières, elle donnait des ordres à ses soldats afin de sécuriser l'installation, et quand elle eut fini, elle se retourna enfin vers Clarke, et lui sourit.

« On a gagné. » Lâcha-t-elle.

Et elle tendit son avant-bras pour serrer celui de son alliée, suivant une coutume terrienne. Clarke avança machinalement sa main pour répondre au commandant, et remarqua le sang sur le bras au moment où elle l'empoignait.

« Tu es blessée », remarqua-t-elle.

« Une égratignure, vous les gens du ciel, vous êtes trop douillets. »

La princesse sourit à la blague, elle seule pouvait comprendre le regard malicieux que Lexa lui lançait en prononçant ses mots. Malgré tout, la blessure semblait profonde, et elle aurait sans doute besoin de points de sutures.

« Je t'attends dans la tente de soin dans moins d'une heure. »

Ce n'était pas une question, ni une proposition, et Lexa fut tentée de la rembarrer, mais elle pourrait ainsi tester la médecine de ces étrangers, et qui sais, s'ils avaient quelque chose à leur apporter, ils pourraient peut-être négocier une alliance plus durable, car elle ne savait pas si les autres s'en rendaient compte, mais la libération du Mont Weather mettait fin à la trêve qui avait été créé dans ce but.

Elle termina de donner ses ordres à ses gardes, les survivants du Mont Weather étaient retenus en quarantaine dans plusieurs pièces de la montagne, et ils devraient rester sous bonne garde jusqu'à leur jugement.

 **xxx**

L'entrée du commandant dans la tente de soin fut remarquée. L'agitation qui y régnait suite à la bataille, s'arrêta soudain, et tous se tournèrent vers elle, interdits. Clarke s'avança pour l'accueillir, et l'entraina dans un coin isolé où elles pouvaient parler sans être entendues. Devant l'expression ennuyée de la guerrière, elle décida de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Pardonne-leur, ils doivent te confondre avec une sorte de super héroïne qui leur a sauvé la vie il y a quelques heures. » Ironisa la jeune blonde.

Lexa fronça les sourcils, et comprenant que Clarke blaguait, se détendit enfin, lui permettant d'examiner sa blessure.

« Rien de grave effectivement, mais il faut nettoyer et recoudre pour que cela guérisse correctement. Ma mère vas venir, grâce à elle, tu n'auras presque pas de cicatrice. »

« Peux-tu le faire ? » demanda Lexa

Clarke acquiesça. « Personne d'autre ne me touche, que toi. Et puis les cicatrices sont des souvenirs qui racontent nos histoires. Et je tiens à celle-ci plus qu'à aucune autre. Elle symbolise l'espoir. »

Devant l'air interrogateur de Clarke qui avait déjà commencé à nettoyer et suturer la plaie, elle continua. « Cette alliance était un coup de poker, grandement critiqué dans mes clans. Le succès de cette entreprise calmera les plus véhéments, et peut être pourrons nous aller plus loin. »

Comprenant soudain à quoi la guerrière faisait allusion, Clarke fut pris de nausées. Elle formula sa pensée, comme pour confirmer ses craintes.

« Mont Weather est battu, ton peuple est libre, vous n'avez plus besoin de nous…la trêve est terminée n'est-ce pas ? » Lexa hocha la tête. Pour convaincre ses généraux, elle avait dû promettre que la trêve ne serait valable que jusqu'à la libération de leur peuple.

« Après l'exécution des Hommes de la montagne, l'alliance ne sera plus. »

La voix de Lexa prononçant ces mots à haute voix fit tourner la tête de Clarke. Puis elle repensa au début de la phrase du commandant, le sens se faisant un chemin dans son cerveau embrumé. « L'exécution ?» questionna Clarke. Lexa fronçât de nouveau les sourcils. Sentant qu'un désaccord était en train de naitre entre elles.

« Les survivants seront jugés, et exécutés dès que possible. » Venue de nulle part, la colère de Clarke explosa tout à coup, l'insécurité pour son peuple ajoutant à sa frustration.

« Alors c'est votre solution pour tout, « _Tuons les tous_ » comme ça plus de problème, hommes, femmes, enfants. Il y a des innocents dans ces murs, mais tu ne vas même pas prendre la peine de faire le tri ! »

Le regard de Lexa se fit dur, et sa voix devint dangereusement basse quand elle entendit Clarke défendre les vaincus.

« Ces « _gens_ » ont capturé, torturé et tué des milliers de personnes de mon peuple durant des dizaines d'années, transformant certains en tueurs fous qui se retournaient contre leurs familles et amis… Qui appelles-tu, « _les innocents_ » ? » La juste colère du commandant transparaissait dans chacun de ses mots.

« Ils ne peuvent pas tous être les monstres que tu décris… » Rétorqua Clarke qui avait perdu sa véhémence devant la tirade de Lexa. Celle-ci continua, élevant le ton, de plus en plus furieuse.

« Combien en as-tu perdu Clarke ? Pas un seul. Tu ne peux pas comprendre notre haine envers eux. Ce sont des vampires, incapables de vivre en plein jour, et se nourrissant du sang des humains. Ils doivent être exterminés ! »

Son esprit tournant à plein régime, Clarke n'eut pourtant rien à répondre sur le moment. Le regard noir de Lexa se posa alors sur sa blessure. « As-tu terminé ? » demanda-t-elle durement.

Sans un mot, Clarke pris un bandage propre sur un chariot et commença à panser la plaie. Une fois terminé, elle fit un signe et Lexa se leva pour sortir de la tente sans se retourner. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait plus rien à ajouter, leurs différences reprenant le dessus, malgré tout ce qu'elles avaient partagé.

 **xxx**

Le soir suivant la victoire, les deux camps étaient en effervescence, le relâchement après la bataille, la joie de retrouver les prisonniers. Clarke traversa le camp terrien sans être dérangée le moins du monde par les gardes, il faut croire que ceux-ci s'était habitués au leader allié, ou que Lexa avait donné des ordres spécifiques à son sujet…

Elle entra dans la tente de commandement en laissant retomber l'auvent qui servait de porte. Un rapide coup d'œil alentour lui révéla un lit qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué. Elle comprit qu'il avait toujours été là, mais deux lourds rideaux lui en cachaient la vue auparavant. Ils étaient maintenant attachés de part et d'autre, et on distinguait une gigantesque fourrure qui couvrait toute la surface du couchage.

Lexa était assise à l'une des extrémités, visiblement concentrée sur l'objet qu'elle tenait. Ses longs cheveux brun tombant librement devant son visage, elle était vêtue d'une légère tunique de couleur ocre qui ne laissait pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination. Une odeur de lavande planait dans la pièce. Clarke sentit une agréable chaleur se répandra sans tous ses membres et son cœur s'accélérer à la vue de la magnifique guerrière. Elle sut à ce moment, qu'elle était tout ce qu'elle désirait.

Lexa leva vers elle un visage sans trace d'émotion, et lui fit signe de s'assoir sur le lit, avant de se replonger dans sa tâche. Une fois installée, Clarke réalisa qu'elle était en train de sculpter quelque chose avec un minuscule couteau. Ne voulant pas briser sa concentration, elle l'observa en silence. Quelques instants plus tard, Lexa déposa son ouvrage au pied du lit et se tourna vers Clarke, toujours impassible, dans l'attente…

« Je sais que nos relations sont compliquées », commença la jeune blonde, « je peux seulement espérer que nous avons au moins un jour ou deux avant que vous ne commenciez à nous jeter dehors, et je suis fatiguée. Alors j'ai décidé de m'accorder une nuit de congé. »

Un sourcil se leva sur le visage auparavant impassible, encouragé par ce changement, Clarke reprit timidement.

« J'espérais la passer avec toi. » Elle baissa les yeux, attendant une réaction de la part de la guerrière. Quand celle-ci se rapprocha, Clarke perçu l'effluve de lavande qui provenait d'elle, mélangée à l'odeur de cuir et de métal qu'elle portait habituellement. Elle releva les yeux pour trouver ceux de Lexa, habituellement vert clair, ils avaient dans l'éclairage de la tente, pris une teinte dorée, assombris par un désir évident. La guerrière se leva subitement puis sortit de son mutisme.

« Veux-tu une coupe de vin ? » Clarke refusa poliment, encore sous l'emprise du verre que lui avait fait boire ses amis pour fêter la victoire, qui pour elle avait un goût amère, symbolisant également la fin d'une trêve et le début de l'incertitude concernant leur avenir.

Lexa but une gorgée, et revint s'agenouiller au pied du lit, devant Clarke. Lentement, elle fit glisser sa veste des épaules, et leva la tête pour capturer les lèvres de sa princesse. Le goût fruité sur les lèvres de la guerrière était plus enivrant que tous les vins que Clarke aurait pu goûter, et elle souhaita que ce baiser ne s'arrête jamais. Lexa se releva sans interrompre leur baiser, et se penchât sur elle par-dessus le lit. Elles se retrouvèrent toutes deux allongées sur la douce fourrure.

Lexa s'interrompit un instant afin de scruter le regard de Clarke et d'y déceler une quelconque hésitation. N'y trouvant que du désir, elle défit sa ceinture et fit glisser le jean le long des jambes fines de la princesse du ciel…

 **xxx**

Clarke se réveilla à l'aube, et apercevant la forme dénudée allongé auprès d'elle, elle referma les yeux et se remémora sa nuit. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti de telles émotions, le moindre mouvement, le moindre baiser amplifiant son désir jusqu'au sommet du plaisir. Cela avait été une nuit de rêve, mais maintenant que le jour s'était levé, il fallait redescendre sur terre. Et c'était douloureux, physiquement…elle s'autorisa encore quelques minutes de bonheur, et embrassa l'épaule apparente de son amante.

Lexa ouvrit les yeux, et sourit spontanément. Clarke aimait son sourire plus que tout, il donnait à ses yeux un reflet particulier, et sa rareté le rendait encore plus précieux. Elle n'était plus sûre de pouvoir la quitter si elle restait trop longtemps.

« Je dois rentrer. » Dit-elle.

Malgré le déchirement qui fit disparaitre son sourire, Lexa acquiesça en soupirant. Le poids de leurs responsabilités respectives rendait leur histoire presque impossible. Mais le souvenir de cette nuit resterait gravé en elles.

Une fois rhabillée, Clarke se retourna vers Lexa qui paressait au lit. Et avec un long et langoureux baiser qui ranima la flamme entre elles, elles se séparèrent. Clarke emprunta le chemin qui la remmenait au camp de l'Arche, l'incertitude sur son avenir, et celui de son peuple occupant toutes ses pensées. Les vacances étaient finies.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers des 100 ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire._

 _Avertissements : Cette histoire peut contenir de la violence et des scènes de sexe, pour public mature uniquement._

 **xxx**

Elle traversa le camp de l'arche où tout était tranquille, les festivités de la veille avaient duré tard dans la nuit, et tout le monde dormait encore. Arrivée dans ses quartiers, elle prit deux minutes pour réfléchir à la situation. Le conflit l'ayant opposée à Lexa avait deux aspects. Tout d'abord, que faire des prisonniers de Mont Weather ? Et ensuite, comment gérer la fin de la trêve des terriens et du peuple du ciel ? Clarke décida de se concentrer sur un problème à la fois, et privilégia le plus urgent, c'est-à-dire Mont Weather.

Lexa avait mentionné un jugement, mais connaissant un peu la justice terrienne, elle n'avait pas confiance en l'impartialité du verdict, qui ne pourrait être que la mort pour tous les prisonniers. Mais Lexa se trompait, ce n'était pas seulement la décision des terriens, si la bataille de Mont Weather devait mettre fin à la trêve, alors le peuple du ciel aurait son mot à dire sur le devenir des prisonniers. Clarke y veillerait, et elle se leva pour aller réveiller Jasper, il leur fallait un plan de défense lors du procès.

 **xxx**

Ce fut Indra qui vint annoncer au conseil que l'exécution aurait lieu au coucher du soleil. Abby, qui avait travaillé toute la journée avec Clarke, Kane, Jasper et les autres sur la défense des prisonniers se retrouva devant un dilemme. Elle ne voulait pas renvoyer Clarke devant le commandant pour lui demander encore une chose, mais elle savait qu'elle n'écouterait personne d'autre. Ces deux-là semblaient se comprendre pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement. Elle n'arrivait pas encore à accepter la place que prendrait inexorablement sa fille dans leur nouveau monde, et la voyait encore comme une petite fille.

Elle se retourna juste à temps pour apercevoir une tête blonde qui sortait du camp, en route pour la tente du commandant. Au moins elle n'aurait rien à lui demander. Sa fille prenait ses propres décisions, sans lui demander son avis, et elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle l'ait pris en compte même si elle le lui avait donné.

Elle était comme son père, et elle se sentit fière d'elle.

 **xxx**

Clarke était furieuse, Lexa n'avait pas même pris la peine de venir lui annoncer elle-même la nouvelle. A mi-chemin, elle s'arrêta net en apercevant le masque noir qui couvrait des yeux verts familiers. Lexa eu l'air embarrassée.

« Je voulais venir te le dire, mais Indra m'a prise de court. Désolée… »

Les excuses inattendues surprirent Clarke et sa colère disparut aussitôt. Elle profita de la brèche pour proposer son plan.

« Ils ont droit à un procès équitable, avec un avocat et un jury. » annonça-t-elle.

Lexa fronça les sourcils, elle ne connaissait pas les lois en vigueur sur l'arche, mais cela avait l'air bien compliqué. Les prisonniers étaient coupables, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Pourquoi leur donner de l'espoir alors que la sentence était déjà évidente ?

« D'accord », répondit-elle. La guerrière fut la première surprise de sa réponse, elle accordait vraiment tout à cette femme, il allait vraiment falloir faire quelque chose à ce sujet… Elle ajouta, « Je t'écoute, Clarke du peuple du ciel. »

Et Clarke lui expliqua rapidement le déroulement d'un procès afin d'organiser au mieux avec le temps donc ils disposaient. Elles se mirent d'accord, le procès débuteras à 16h, et la sentence sera exécuté au coucher du soleil, comme prévu initialement.

Au moment de se séparer, chacune hésita sur la conduite à tenir, le souvenir du matin bien trop présent pour être oublié. Se sachant hors de vue des deux camps, Lexa s'approcha de Clarke et la pris dans ses bras, enfouit son visage dans sa chevelure blonde. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et pris une profonde inspiration, puis se recula, et s'en fût sans se retourner.

 **xxx**

Le début du procès fut un peu houleux, les terriens n'ayant pas vraiment l'habitude de ce genre d'exercice. Tous avaient pris place dans la salle commune du bunker, les prisonniers ne pouvant survivre à l'extérieur. Le jury était composé de dix membres sélectionnés moitié chez les terriens, moitié chez le peuple du ciel. Et Lexa faisait office de juge.

L'accusation était menée par un général terrien particulièrement antipathique, qui reprit à quelques choses près le discours que Lexa lui avait déjà fait.

Puis vint le moment pour Clarke de se lever et de tenter de sauver ceux qu'elle pourrait.

Elle commença par défendre les enfants, sur l'Arche, tout crime était puni par la peine capitale, pour les adultes. Tout ceux n'ayant pas atteint la majorité avait droit à une seconde chance, il pourrait en être de même dans ce cas. Clarke savait que le bannissement serait l'autre choix pour eux, ils avaient eux même choisi cette solution quand Bellamy et elles avaient dû prendre une décision concernant Murphy. Mais dans ce monde, un groupe d'enfant aura besoin d'aide pour survivre. Elle devait donc sauver également les rebelles qui avaient aidé ses amis à sortir du bunker.

Clarke expliqua aux terriens que le traitement n'était pas une option pour les hommes de la montagne, soit ils l'acceptaient, soit ils étaient exécutés, comme la mère de Maya. Mais certains avaient saisis la chance, en voyant que le système pourrait changer, de se ranger du côté des opprimés, et ont risqués leurs vies pour aider ses amis et les terriens enfermés.

Elle savait que le traitement par moelle osseuse était un succès, elle proposa donc de traiter tous ceux qui ne seraient pas exécutés, et de les bannir hors du territoire des 12 clans.

Elle avait terminé, la fatigue la rattrapa et elle s'assit à coté de Jasper qui lui serra la main sous la table, un remerciement dans le regard. Elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait, mais elle savait la haine nourrie entre ces deux peuples depuis 100 ans, cela ne pouvait pas s'effacer par quelques bonnes actions.

Quand Lexa revint dans la pièce suivie du jury, elle fixa son regard sur Clarke, et lui fit un léger signe de tête. Puis elle prit la parole.

« Les enfants de moins de 13 ans et les rebelles qui ont aidé à cacher le peuple du ciel et libérer notre peuple dans mont Weather seront épargnés aujourd'hui. Le docteur Griffin procédera à la procédure médicale sur la base du volontariat du peuple du ciel, puis ils seront bannis de nos terres. Les autres seront exécutés comme prévu pour leurs crimes contre nos peuples. »

Ca y'est, le verdict était tombé, elle avait réussi à sauver les enfants, et Maya. Lexa avait même montré de l'indulgence envers ceux qui les avaient aidés sur la fin, afin d'accompagner les enfants lors du bannissement. Un élan de tendresse envers la jeune femme brune lui réchauffa le cœur. La joie de Jasper de voir Maya sauvée faisait plaisir.

 **xxx**

33 adultes et 15 enfants furent sauvés ce jour-là, et les autres exécutés de manière rapide. Leur nombre et leur manque de résistance aux radiations ne permettant pas la mise en scène traditionnelle.

Du haut de la colline, Lexa observait ses hommes procéder à l'exécution des prisonniers. Elle ne ressentit aucune joie, aucune peine, aucun sentiment de vengeance devant ce massacre. Elle faisait ce qu'elle semblait juste, et le faisait sans émotion autre qu'une vague mélancolie. Une main vint s'immiscer dans la sienne alors que les derniers hommes étaient mis à mort. Elle sut sans regarder que Clarke l'avait rejointe, les deux leaders alliés assistaient au dernier acte de leur guerre.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers des 100 ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire._

 _Avertissements : Cette histoire peut contenir de la violence et des scènes de sexe, pour public mature uniquement._

 **xxx**

Les tensions entre les terriens et le peuple du ciel ne tardèrent pas à apparaitre suite au règlement du problème de Mont Weather. Les terriens se demandant maintenant à quoi leur servait ce peuple qui envahissait leurs terres. Au bout de deux jours, Clarke se dit qu'il était temps de parler à Lexa de nouveau. Jaha n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis son départ vers la terre promise, et l'hiver approchant, ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de solutions.

Elle s'arrêta devant le garde qui faisait deux fois sa taille, et qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Lui, visiblement la reconnu de suite, car il entra dans la tente et ressorti instantanément en lui tenant la porte ouverte. Clarke pénétra dans la pièce et ferma un instant les yeux pour apprécier la chaleur qui y régnait.

Lexa s'approcha d'un air inquiet, elle écarta la mèche blonde qui cachait une partie du visage de Clarke, pour la passer derrière l'oreille. Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux à ce moment, surprise par ce geste tendre auquel elle ne s'attendait pas. Elle se dit qu'elle pourrait sans doute tomber amoureuse de ses yeux verts…Puis elle se rappela la raison de sa venue.

« Il faut qu'on discute. »

Lexa sourit, elle avait l'habitude que Clarke déboule chez elle, la tête pleine d'idées et de plans pour sauver tout le monde, elle voulait bien entendre celui-là, celui qui lui permettrait peut-être de la garder auprès d'elle encore quelques temps.

« Je t'écoute, Princesse. »

Elle savait que ses amis l'appelaient comme ça par jeu, et elle avait d'abord trouvé ironique d'utiliser ce surnom étant donné ses nouvelles responsabilités, mais elle voyait de plus en plus en elle les qualités d'une vraie princesse, et utilisait maintenant le terme avec respect. Clarke lui exposa ses réflexions.

« Je sais que ton peuple ne vois aucun intérêt à partager ses terres avec nous, et je comprends ça, on ne vous a rien montré qui pourrait vous en donner l'envie, et d'ailleurs nous-même ne savons pas si nous possédons réellement des connaissances qui vous seraient utiles…alors voilà ce que je te propose. Je choisis une vingtaine des miens, ils passeront quelques temps dans vos villages, afin de voir comment vous vivez et si nous avons réellement quelque chose à vous apporter qui peut valoir le partage des terres. Si oui, nous trouvons un arrangement, si non, nous partons. »

Clarke savait que cette proposition ne serait pas bien reçue par les terriens, eux, ils ne voyaient pas encore ce que le peuple du ciel pourrait leur apporter. Mais pour son peuple…elle espérait que 'quelques temps' correspondraient plus ou moins à l'hiver, ce qui permettrait d'entreprendre un voyage au printemps seulement. De plus, les liens qui pourraient se créer entre les élus et les terriens pourraient se révéler précieux même s'ils devaient partir. Enfin, elle ne quitterait pas Lexa, pour un temps encore.

Lexa quant à elle, n'était pas du genre à refuser une opportunité quand elle en avait l'occasion, le plan de Clarke lui plaisait, elle pouvait sentir que les technologies dont ils parlaient pourraient faire évoluer son peuple bien plus rapidement que s'il se bornait à les rejeter. De plus, elle était ravie d'avoir une bonne excuse pour garder Clarke dans les environs encore un peu.

« Ton idée est bonne Clarke du peuple du ciel, tu es un leader avisé. Mais penses-tu que ton peuple acceptera de venir vivre parmi nous ? »

Clarke fut soulagé de voir que Lexa était intéressée, et se posait déjà des questions pratiques, comme si cela était déjà entendu.

« Oui, Kane sera le premier à se porter volontaire...avec moi. Les autres suivront, mais il faudra convaincre certains des tiens de nous accueillir. »

Lexa imagina Clarke vivre parmi eux, et bien qu'elle mourrait d'envie qu'elle vienne vivre sous son toit, son statut de commandant l'excluait d'office. Mais la jeune blonde ne l'avait peut-être pas réalisé. Elle formula sa pensée à haute voix.

« Tu sais que je ne le pourrais pas Clarke. » Elle avait pris le ton qu'elle utilisait quand elle passait dans le registre privé avec Clarke, celle-ci savait le reconnaitre maintenant. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvre a l'idée que Lexa eu pensé partager sa maison avec elle.

« Je sais, je souhaiterais que tu demandes à Niko, c'est un guérisseur et j'ai des compétences dans ce domaine. Et puis je suis sûre qu'il acceptera. »

Lexa trouva l'idée excellente, d'autant plus que le village du guérisseur était l'un des trois dans lesquelles elle avait une maison, cela ne semblerait pas trop bizarre à son peuple qu'elle passe l'hiver dans ce village. Mais en vérité, elle aurait trouvé une excuse pour aller vivre où Clarke était, quel que soit le village. C'était juste plus facile pour elle de ne pas avoir à se justifier.

« Je m'occupe d'en parler aux chefs de clans. Si la majorité l'accepte, tu aura ton essai… Je pense que ça peut marcher. »

Lexa lui dit de se tenir prête avec ceux qu'elle aura choisis dès le lendemain, si les chefs acceptaient, elle pourrait l'annoncer rapidement à son peuple afin de trouver des volontaires. Elles se séparèrent de nouveau, de manière formelle cette fois, Clarke pensa que le garde « inconnu » avait quelque chose à voir là-dedans. Mais ce soir elle devait réunir le conseil pour parler de son plan et trouver ses élus. Kane l'avait approuvée mais n'avait pas voulu trop en parler au cas où Lexa refuse. Maintenant, il était temps de mettre tout le monde au courant.

 **xxx**

Après de longues heures de délibération, et quelques refus, ils avaient vingt-trois noms. Vingt-trois personnes qui auraient la lourde tâche de se rendre indispensables à un peuple qui souhaitait les éradiquer il y a encore quelques semaines…Ils avaient choisi des ingénieurs, des mécanos, des professeurs, des fermiers… tous avaient comme mission d'identifier les besoins des terriens et d'imaginer une solution réalisable dans ce monde dévasté par la guerre.

Kane et Clarke y allaient en plus pour raisons politique, leur savoir-faire n'étant pas dans les indispensables. Monty avait démontré plus d'une fois ses talents en électronique, Octavia partait suivre une formation de super guerrière avec Indra.

Ils durent décider également qui resterait pour diriger les survivants de l'arche, Bellamy fut nommé chef de la garde, et Abby resta à l'arche en tant que chancelière. Elle n'approuvait bien entendu pas le plan de Clarke, ne voulant pas être séparée de sa fille encore une fois.

Mais celle-ci réussit à lui faire entendre raison, le village de TonDc, où Clarke souhaitait résider, n'étant qu'à quelques heures de marche du camp Jaha. Son meilleur atout en tant que mécanicien était Raven, mais lui demander de venir vivre parmi ceux qui avaient exécuté l'homme qu'elle aimait, c'était sans doute trop lui demander. Elle resterait donc au camp avec Bellamy et Abby ou elle serait de toute façon très utile.

Ils étaient prêts quand un cavalier arriva au portail. Il était porteur d'un message, le commandant ferait une annonce au coucher du soleil, au village de TonDc. La princesse du ciel et son conseil devraient être présents. Ils partirent donc immédiatement.

 **xxx**

Quand Ils arrivèrent sur la place du village, Lexa avait déjà rassemblé tout le monde, et était entourée des 12 chefs de clans. Elle attendit que les nouveaux arrivants prennent place et commença son annonce.

« Peuple de TonDC, je parle aujourd'hui en tant que commandant suprême de vos villages. Le peuple du ciel nous a aidés à nous défaire de notre plus redoutable ennemi. La trêve aujourd'hui n'a plus lieu d'être, son but initial ayant été atteint. Certains d'entre vous me demandent de les chasser de nos terres à présent. Je vous demande d'être encore patients. Certains d'entre eux resteront parmi nous cet hiver, deux dans chacun de nos villages, accueillis par nos familles. Pendant ce temps, ils devront se plier à nos règles, à nos lois, et seront considérés comme faisant partie des nôtres…

Elle marqua une pause, sondant les réactions de son peuple. Puis désigna l'arbre squelettique planté au milieu de la place du village.

« Quand le premier bourgeon de cet arbre sera éclos, nous déciderons alors si leur savoir et leur technologie valent une partie de notre terre. Sinon, ils partiront en paix, j'ai la parole de leur Leader. »

Elle fixa son regard sur Clarke à ce moment, et ce fut seulement lorsque celle-ci acquiesça qu'elle continua. « Pendant ce temps, la trêve continuera envers le peuple du ciel, aucun mal de devra leur être fait, et tout conflit débutant entre eux et vous, devras passer devant le conseil, ou siègeront Clarke et Kane du peuple du ciel.

Une nouvelle pause. Les murmures commençaient à s'étendre, l'annonce surprenant la plupart des personnes présente, en énervant certains. « Une dernière chose, vous pouvez choisir de les aider à passer l'hiver, ou pas. Aucune obligation d'entraide entre nos peuples ne sera signée avant le prochain printemps, mais il ne sera pas interdit de le faire. Libre à vous de faire ce que bon vous semble. » Les choses étaient dites, le plan avait fonctionné comme Clarke l'avait prévu et celle-ci en ressentit un immense soulagement. Elle avait réussie.

 **xxx**

Quelques jours plus tard, les élus étaient fin prêts à passer l'hiver chez les autres. Clarke avait bouclé son sac et dit au revoir à ses amis. Raven et Bellamy encaissaient mal la séparation, mais elle leur avait promis de leur rendre visite aussi souvent que possible et de les tenir au courant de l'évolution de la situation. Sa mère l'attendait au portail, Kane et les autres patientaient un peu plus loin, prêts à partir. Clarke ne la laissa pas commencer.

« Je sais ce que je fais maman, aie confiance en moi »

Abby avait eu du mal à accepter la position de Clarke vis à vis des terriens, ils la considéraient comme le leader de son peuple. Pour elle, elle était sa petite fille. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, de la protéger comme toute mère le ferait à sa place. Mais il fallait bien qu'elle admette qu'à 18 ans, Clarke était maintenant une femme incroyablement forte et intelligente. Et qu'elle prenait ses propres décisions. Elle décida de faire la paix avant son départ, qui sait quand elle la reverrait.

« J'ai confiance en toi Clarke, et je t'aime. Nous nous reverrons. »

Abby pris sa fille dans ses bras et la serra fort afin de faire passer l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour elle. Aucun autre mot n'était nécessaire. Clarke rendit l'étreinte à sa mère, et franchit le portail.


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers des 100 ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire._

 _Avertissements : Cette histoire peut contenir de la violence et des scènes de sexe, pour public mature uniquement._

 **xxx**

L'adaptation fut moins compliquée qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé, les terriens leur avaient réservé un accueil mitigé, mais après deux semaines, les tensions s'étaient atténuées. Clarke apprenait avec Niko, l'utilisation des plantes et herbes, les techniques de guérisons terriennes. Si certaines étaient étonnantes, Clarke savait qu'elles ne pourraient pas rivaliser avec le savoir de sa mère et de siècles de recherche en médecine, savoir qu'ils détenaient à l'arche. Il y avait tellement d'autres domaines où les terriens étaient restés à un stade élémentaire.

La guerre avait détruit tout ce qui avait existé, les survivants n'avaient pas eu le temps d'évoluer grâce à la recherche, sans cesse en lutte pour leur survie, se procurer de la nourriture, un abri, se protéger des ennemis. Ça avait été leur unique préoccupation depuis un siècle. Ils n'avaient même pas cherché à recréer un semblant de ce qui existait avant. Les terriens n'avaient pas conscience de leurs origines, leur histoire, ils ne se souvenaient même pas du nom de leur pays. C'était comme si ils avaient tout recommencé à zéro.

Les travaux domestiques étaient également éprouvants, Clarke s'était endurci depuis leur arrivée sur terre, et au bout de deux semaines seulement, elle trouvait tout plus facile. Pas étonnant que les terriens soient dotés d'une aussi grande force physique.

Niko avait pris Clarke sous sa protection, et elle se sentait en sécurité chez lui, les soirées étaient agréables, ils partageaient des histoires sur leurs peuples respectifs. Parfois, Lexa se joignait à eux, sous prétexte d'en apprendre plus sur le peuple du ciel. Elles se croisaient régulièrement dans le village en journée, échangeant quelques mots avant de retourner chacune à ses affaires.

Un jour passa sans que Clarke n'aperçoive Lexa. De retour chez Niko le soir, l'inquiétude la rongeait, mais elle ne savait pas comment demander ce qu'il se passait, sans éveiller les soupçons. Mais Niko la devança.

« Le commandant a été appelé à la capitale pour affaire urgente. On dit qu'elle reviendra au printemps, pour statuer sur notre alliance avec votre peuple. »

Clarke encaissa la nouvelle douloureusement, Lexa était partie, comme ça, sans lui dire au revoir. Elle fit un signe à Niko pour lui dire qu'elle avait compris, et s'allongea sur son lit. Elle ne dormi pas cette nuit-là.

 **xxx**

Les semaines passèrent, entre les enseignements de Niko, et la participation à la vie du village, Clarke s'endormait chaque soir comme une masse. Mais elle se réveillait systématiquement au milieu de la nuit, en sueur, et ne trouvant plus le sommeil. Elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de ce mauvais rêve qui la hantait.

L'absence de ses proches lui pesait plus qu'elle n'avait bien voulu l'admettre, ou était-ce à cause de Lexa qui restait absente depuis des semaines. Suite à l'évolution de leur relation, Clarke se sentait perdue, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle éprouvait pour Lexa. Elle savait que cela serait sans doute mal vu par leurs peuples et que c'était voué à l'échec. Elle en était venue à penser qu'il vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde qu'elles restent loin l'une de l'autre. Mais malgré ses bonnes résolutions, elle vivait mal la séparation.

Elle ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça jusqu'au printemps, il lui fallait trouver quelque chose pour l'occuper, et elle se dit qu'une sortie avec de vieux amis lui ferait le plus grand bien. Un soir, elle alla trouver Octavia, et lui proposa de se joindre à elle dans son activité du lendemain, quoi que cela fut.

 **xxx**

Lincoln sortit de derrière un buisson, visant le cerf de sa lance, et le manqua. Octavia intervint si rapidement que Clarke n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Le cerf gisait la gorge tranché, Octavia à ses côtés. Clarke ne cacha pas sa surprise.

« Comment fait tu ça ? C'est incroyable de penser qu'il y a quelques mois, tu vivais encore dans l'espace… »

Octavia s'occupait déjà à découper et dépecer l'animal comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie, elle se tourna vers la jeune blonde, un sourire éclatant sur le visage.

« Indra est un bon professeur Clarke. Toi aussi tu pourrais le faire si tu suivais un entrainement de guerrière. Je suis sûr que tu n'aurais aucun mal à te trouver un excellent professeur… » Lança-t-elle en laissant planer le doute sur le professeur en question. A cette remarque, Clarke rougit, pensant à Lexa. Octavia sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre elles, même si elle était loin d'imaginer la réalité. Lincoln s'agenouilla au côté d'Octavia pour l'aider et ils changèrent de sujet, se concentrant sur leur tâche.

 **xxx**

Cette partie de chasse avec ses amis avait fait le plus grand bien à Clarke, et ils rentraient avec une belle prise. Sur le chemin du retour, elle réfléchit à la proposition d'Octavia. Elle pensa que suivre quelques entrainements avec les guerriers d'Indra ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal, et se promit d'aller la voir dès le lendemain. En arrivant au village, elle remarqua une effervescence inhabituelle. Elle interrogea la première personne qu'elle croisa.

« Le commandant est de retour, nous nous préparons pour l'accueillir. »répondit le jeune garçon avant de se sauver en courant. A ces mots, Clarke sentit son cœur s'accélérer, la tête lui tourna. Elle eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui retirer un poids de sur la poitrine et expira profondément. Lexa était de retour, et l'idée de la revoir l'emplissait d'une joie immense.

 **Xxx**

Lexa entra dans le village sur sa monture, suivi de sa garde rapprochée. Tout le village était réuni pour l'occasion, mais son impatience ne concernait qu'un seul visage. Un visage qui lui avait manqué, comme elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. L'attaque ennemis qui l'avait précipitée à la capitale avait été rapidement repoussée, mais d'autres affaires auxquelles elle ne pouvait pas se soustraire l'avaient retenues, malgré son envie grandissante de retourner au galop retrouver Clarke.

Dès qu'elle avait pu, elle avait délégué à l'un de ses conseillers la gestion de la capitale, et était revenue dans ce petit village, prétextant une mission diplomatique, il fallait bien sûr qu'elle s'assure elle-même que le peuple du ciel faisait bien ce qu'on attendait d'eux.

Elle repéra Clarke rapidement, deux yeux bleu fixés sur elle, elle accrocha son regard au sien pendant un instant. Puis elle fit son discours habituel, et pris possession de ses quartiers.

 **xxx**

Quand le garde vint la chercher, Clarke ne fut pas surprise, en fait elle était impatiente. Il la dirigea vers la maison où Lexa s'était installée et arrivée à la porte, la laissa entrer, seule.

Une fois la porte refermé, Lexa s'approcha de Clarke.

« T'es-tu habituée à la vie de terrien ? Clarke du peuple du ciel ? »

Clarke sourit à la guerrière qui lui sourit en retour.

« Le travail est difficile, nous pourrions le rendre plus facile. »

La conversation était pragmatique, mais la joie de se revoir emplissait l'air autour des jeunes femmes. Elles s'assirent sur une fourrure posée à même le sol, et continuèrent leur conversation sur l'acclimatation du peuple du ciel chez les terriens, et les connaissances qu'ils pourraient s'apporter, Lexa parla aussi des raisons de son absence, de la capitale. Elles parlèrent longtemps, puis la conversation s'essouffla, et un moment de silence s'installa.

« Tu m'as manqué », murmura Clarke dans un souffle.

C'était la première chose qu'elle avait eu envie de lui dire, elle ne pouvait plus garder ça en elle.

Lexa se leva sans un mot, et tendit le bras à Clarke pour l'aider à se relever également. Celle-ci fut de nouveau stupéfaite de la force qu'elle décela dans les bras de la guerrière. Mais Lexa n'avait pas réagi à son aveu, et Clarke se sentit tout à coup mal à l'aise.

« Je vais rentrer. » dit-elle brusquement. Lexa eu l'air ennuyée, mais fini par acquiescer.

« C'est probablement une bonne idée… » Si Clarke restait encore un peu, le commandant aurait du mal à la laisser passer la nuit ailleurs que dans son lit, et tout ça serait sans doute compliqué à expliquer à ses gardes demain matin…Clarke se détourna pour partir, mais Lexa la retint par le poignet, elle se retourna.

« Toi aussi….tu m'as manqué… » Dit doucement Lexa avant de relâcher sa prise sur le bras de Clarke. Celle-ci sourit timidement, ses sentiments n'étaient donc pas à sens unique. Maintenant il était temps pour elle de retourner chez Niko pour la nuit, qui était déjà bien avancée.


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers des 100 ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire._

 _Avertissements : Cette histoire peut contenir de la violence et des scènes de sexe, pour public mature uniquement._

 **xxx**

Le matin suivant, Clarke repensa à sa conversation avec Octavia la veille, et décida d'aller voir Indra afin de se joindre aux entrainements.

Quand elle arriva, Octavia et Lincoln faisaient une démonstration devant les troupes. Les épées s'entrechoquaient avec force, et c'était plutôt impressionnant. Clarke se remémora leur arrivée sur terre, leur première mission avec Octavia pour rejoindre le Mont Weather. La femme guerrière qu'elle avait devant elle aujourd'hui n'avait plus rien en commun avec la jeune fille effrontée qu'elle avait alors connue. Elle se dit qu'elle-même avait dû changer aux yeux des autres. Au fond, elle ne se sentait pas si différente, juste…plus libre.

La démonstration pris fin, et Indra se tourna vers Clarke, attendant que la princesse du ciel veuille bien lui expliquer ce qu'elle faisait là. Mais Octavia la prit de cours.

« Skaikru Hainofi kom op granplei amin, teik ai tesa gon yu. _[La Princesse est venue s'entrainer général, laisse- moi la tester pour vous.] »_

Ses facultés à comprendre le terrien s'étaient nettement améliorées depuis quelques semaines. Clarke pris un bâton d'entrainement pour venir se positionner devant Octavia, et se mit en garde. Celle-ci planta son épée au sol et attrapa au vol un bâton qu'on lui lança.

Octavia attaqua immédiatement, pas trop vite, pas trop fort, mais elle ne faisait pas semblant. Clarke para les deux premiers coups, et se retrouva par terre suite à un fauchage. Elle se releva sans attendre et se remis en garde. La seconde attaque vint de Clarke, mais elle ne réussit pas à toucher Octavia. Le combat ne dura pas longtemps, stoppé par l'arrivée du commandant.

« Peut-on m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ? » gronda Lexa. Son ton était glacial, Clarke n'avait pas pensé que la situation aurait pu être mal interprétée. Elle s'avança pour s'expliquer mais de nouveau quelqu'un s'interposa. Cette fois, ce fut Indra qui parla en son nom.

« La Princesse souhaite apprendre à se battre. Je voudrais l'intégrer à mes guerriers si cela ne pose pas de souci. »

Lexa leva un sourcil en direction de Clarke dans une question silencieuse. Constatant que son général lui disait la vérité, et ne voyant aucune raison de s'opposer à ça, elle acquiesça.

« J'étais venue pour te parler Indra, peuvent-ils continuer sans toi ? » demanda-t-elle sur un ton nettement plus doux. Indra lança un ordre, et elles s'éclipsèrent, laissant les guerriers seuls pour l'entrainement. Clarke était stupéfaite d'avoir été aussi rapidement intégrée aux troupes, elle savait que Indra ne la portait pas dans son cœur, et n'avait pas été si bonne face à Octavia. Peu importe, le résultat était là, elle suivrait dorénavant l'entrainement matinale avec les guerriers, et passerait l'après-midi avec Niko.

 **xxx**

Clarke sorti de la petite maison du guérisseur afin de rejoindre Indra. Elle ne suivait l'entrainement que depuis quelques jours, et déjà elle se sentait devenir plus forte. En levant les yeux, elle remarqua avec surprise que Lexa l'attendait non loin de là. Un jeune homme à la peau noir, les cheveux tressés sur son crâne et le visage aux traits fin l'accompagnait. Sa tenue était sophistiquée pour un terrien, et son allure était différente de celle des hommes terriens qu'elle connaissait. Le commandant fit signe à Clarke de les rejoindre et fit les présentations.

« Voici Lakri, il est mon tailleur personnel, et le meilleur des douze tribus. Si tu dois vivre parmi nous, il faudrait que tu commences à nous ressembler. » Clarke ne cacha pas sa surprise, mais elle était contente d'avoir l'occasion de porter d'autres vêtements, les siens commençait à être en très mauvais état. De plus, elle était flattée de l'offre de Lexa.

Après avoir donné quelques indications à son tailleur, Lexa les laissa tous les deux, sachant qu'il ferait du bon travail.

 **xxx**

Les membres du peuple du ciel vivaient parmi eux depuis maintenant deux mois, jusqu'ici, aucun incident à déplorer. Il y avait bien eu quelques manquements à certaines coutumes, essentiellement par taquinerie des terriens envers les gens du ciel. Elle pouvait comprendre leur situation, loin des leurs, essayant de s'adapter à un nouveau mode de vie, et ayant la lourde tâche de se prouver assez utiles pour avoir une chance de survie...il n'y avait pas beaucoup de place pour la plaisanterie, et les provocations n'étaient pas très bien ressenties par le peuple du ciel. Mais personne n'en avait fait grand cas.

Les retours d'éclaireurs sur le camp de l'arche étaient positif également. Ils s'étaient organisés pour passer l'hiver, Abby avait eu la bonne idée de converser avec le chef du village afin de ne pas trop empiéter sur leur territoire de chasse. Mais leurs terres étaient vastes, et le partage des ressources ne devrait pas trop poser de problème. Eux-mêmes avaient dû se dépêcher pour finir leurs réserves d'hiver, la guerre leur ayant fait perdre du temps. Mais les faucheurs et les Hommes de la montagne n'étant plus une menace, les récoltes en avaient été accélérées. La neige n'était pas tombée encore, elle était en retard cette année.

Elle avait eu vent de certains terriens qui avaient passé du temps avec les envahisseurs, leur donnant des astuces sur les plantes et comment se protéger du froid. Aucuns incidents de ce côté non plus, les détracteurs de la trêve se tenaient tranquille pour l'instant. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle relâche sa vigilance, rien n'était gagné, et elle organisait une réunion dans quelques jours pour faire un premier point avec les chefs de clans.

Les liens commençaient à se tisser entre les deux peuples, tout avait commencé par Lincoln et Octavia, qui était maintenant le second de Indra, ce qui avait surpris tout le monde. Elle l'entrainait à devenir une guerrière et elle se débrouillait plutôt bien. Puis Lexa et Clarke qui avait ressenti tout de suite un lien inhérent à leur position au sein de leur peuple, qui avait évolué en quelque chose de beaucoup plus personnel. Et maintenant, 20 des leurs vivaient au jour le jour avec eux, pendant que certains terriens partageaient leurs connaissances de la terre pour aider les survivants de l'Arche.

Lexa se sentait satisfaite de la situation, elle avait pu éradiquer une menace permanente, et potentiellement créer une alliance lucrative pour son peuple, elle savait maintenant que le peuple du ciel avait beaucoup à leur offrir, grâce aux histoires de Clarke, mais ce n'était que des histoires, et cela ne suffirait pas à convaincre l'ensemble de son peuple.

Elle se mit à penser à Clarke, elles n'avaient pas passé beaucoup de temps ensembles ces derniers temps, et Lexa se pris à regretter les préparatifs de la guerre, quand par obligation, elles se voyaient tous les jours. Et puis cette nuit-là, après la victoire, elle était venue à elle. Elle savait qu'aujourd'hui, Clarke s'entrainait avec les guerrières dans le champ d'entrainement au nord du village. C'est là où la menèrent ses pas, une fois ses obligations remplies.

En arrivant, elle ne la repéra pas tout de suite, puis une lance atteignit la cible placée à 20 pieds, dans le centre. En suivant le chemin parcouru par le projectile, elle tomba sur Clarke, vêtue à la terrienne, et la vue était à couper le souffle.

Des bottes en cuir lacées lui arrivaient à mis jambe, un pantalon de toile noire disparaissaient sous une magnifique tunique faite en cuir rouge, souple et solide à la fois. Elle portait une brassière dessous, qui laissait apparaître son nombril, juste au-dessus d'une fine ceinture à boucle d'argent. Ses cheveux étaient relevés par un ruban, et laissaient sa nuque dégagée.

Quand Clarke se retourna vers elle, un sourire de fierté lui barrait le visage. Lexa lui sourit en retour, et s'approcha d'Indra, qui formait ses combattantes.

« Elle sait viser. » Dit-elle à son général.

« Plutôt nulle à l'épée, et au combat au corps à corps…mais la lance semble lui convenir. » rétorqua la grande guerrière.

Indra n'aimais toujours pas Clarke, elle l'avait elle-même testée au combat, après la démonstration avec Octavia, et n'était pas convaincue du résultat. Elle avait du mal à admettre qu'un leader de son acabit ne soit pas capable de se défendre elle-même. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait consenti à la prendre à l'entrainement, si elle devait un jour guider son peuple, ou le leur… Elle pouvait ressentir le lien qui unissait Lexa et Clarke, même si les deux jeunes femmes avaient l'air d'avoir du mal à l'admettre.

Lexa eut tout à coup une idée, et interrompit l'exercice de lance pour la tester immédiatement. Elle demanda au garde son arc, et s'approcha de Clarke qui se tenait toujours devant les cibles, une lance à la main. Arrivant à sa hauteur, elle lui tendit l'arc.

« Sais-tu t'en servir ? » demanda Lexa. Clarke attrapa l'arme, encocha une flèche et banda l'arc.

« Le bout pointu va dans l'ennemi ? »

Puis elle se tourna vers la cible où sa lance était toujours fichée, et relâcha la tension de la corde. La flèche siffla et vint se planter vingt centimètres sous sa lance. Elle était loin du centre, mais avait touché la cible, pas si mal pour un premier tir.

Lexa se glissa derrière elle, une autre flèche à la main. Clarke rechargea son arme, et se remit en position de tir. Lexa s'approcha encore, jusqu'à ce que Clarke sente un souffle dans son cou, et une main sur son coude qui lui indiquait la bonne position. Quand la main de la guerrière glissa le long de son dos et termina au creux de ses reins, elle dû faire appel à toute sa concentration pour réussir à tenir la position, et se focalisant sur l'exercice, finit par décocher la seconde flèche.

Celle-ci s'enfonça à côté de la lance, Clarke se retourna, souriant à Lexa qui la regardait avec fierté. Clarke avait trouvé son arme de prédilection, et c'était un moment important dans la vie d'un terrien. Le commandant se retira par la suite, laissant l'entrainement reprendre son cours.

Octavia se rapprocha de Clarke alors qu'elle observait deux terriens lutter dans un cercle délimité par des pierres. Et comme personne ne faisait attention à elles.

« Ça se voit… »

« De quoi ? » Demanda Clarke surprise.

« Que tu lui fais les yeux doux… »

Si Octavia avait eu besoin d'une confirmation au sujet de ses doutes, le léger rougissement de la jeune blonde aurait suffi. Clarke se demanda si elles n'étaient vraiment pas subtile, ou si Octavia était plus perspicace de par son histoire avec Lincoln. Cela ne l'arrangeait pas, si leur relation venait à être reconnue publiquement, cela pourrait remettre en cause les termes de l'arrangement, et fragiliser la position de Lexa au sein de son peuple. Elles devaient être plus prudentes.

 **Xxx**

Le soir même, Clarke se glissa dans l'eau brulante qui sentait la lavande. La même odeur que Lexa, pensa-t-elle en laissant son esprit vagabonder. La salle de bain n'était pas très grande et toujours encombrée. En passant devant ce soir, elle l'avait trouvé complétement déserte, et avait saisi l'occasion pour se laisser tenter par un bain chaud, luxe qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Sur l'Arche, l'eau était précieuse, et les douches étaient les seules installations existantes pour l'hygiène.

Depuis qu'elle était sur terre, Clarke n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de se construire une baignoire pour s'adonner au rituel du bain, se contentant d'un saut dans la rivière glacée ou d'une douche. Les grands baquets en bois étaient remplis d'eau chauffée au feu de bois. Le feu était entretenu 24h/24h et la salle de bain servait à tout le village. Des paniers d'herbes, de fleurs et de saponaires disposés à coté permettaient de parfumer l'eau et de se laver. L'entrainement de la journée lui avait laissé les épaules en feu, et elle se massa une épaule pour vérifier quels étaient les dommages. Une voix interrompit brusquement ses pensées.

« Puis-je me joindre à toi ? »

Clarke aurait reconnu cette vois entre milles, mais se retourna pour confirmer qu'il s'agissait bien d'une magnifique brune, commandant en chef de l'armée des terriens. Un peu stupéfaite par la proposition, elle resta sans voix. Mais visiblement la question était rhétorique, car Lexa se déshabilla et se glissa dans le bain. Quand elle se rapprocha, Clarke fut prise d'un accès de timidité et se retourna prestement. Elle sentit les mains de Lexa sur ses épaules et ferma les yeux en soupirant quand celle-ci commença à la masser. Les soins prodigués décontractaient ses muscles et affolaient ses sens, si bien qu'au bout de quelques minutes, elle se retourna vers elle.

« Ne commence pas quelque chose que tu ne peux pas finir Heda. » Prévient-elle, utilisant volontairement le titre de Lexa.

« Mes guerrières doivent être en forme pour l'entrainement de demain » s'amusa Lexa.

« Tu te baignes avec toutes tes guerrières ? » rétorqua Clarke, un éclair de jalousie lui traversant la poitrine à cette insinuation. La gentille provocation fut reçue par un magnifique sourire de la part de l'attentionné commandant. Et la réponse ne tardât pas.

« Non, seulement celles que je trouve dans mon bain, à l'heure qui m'est traditionnellement réservée. »

Tout à coup, Clarke pris conscience de la situation, la salle de bain n'était pas déserte par hasard, mais parce que, c'est à cette heure que Lexa prenait son bain et que son rang lui assurait la tranquillité d'un bain privé. L'effarement d'avoir fait une bourde pareille se lisait sur son visage, et Lexa eu pitié d'elle et arrêta la moquerie.

« Ils ne te l'ont pas dit n'est-ce pas ? » Questionna-t-elle gentiment.

« Non, cela m'aurait épargné une situation ridicule… »Répondit Clarke un peu contrariée.

« Je n'aurais pas choisi le terme 'ridicule' pour décrire cette situation… »Souffla-t-elle en se rapprochant d'avantage.

Ses mains passèrent derrière la nuque de Clarke, et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. La jeune blonde avait attendu ce moment tout en se le refusant, et l'intensité du baiser faillit lui faire perdre le contrôle de la situation, elle tenta néanmoins de ralentir les ardeurs de la guerrière.

« Lexa, nous ne pouvons pas… »

« J'ai envie de toi… »

Fut la simple réponse qui fit tomber toutes les barrières qu'elle s'était imposée depuis des jours. Elle sombra dans les yeux verts emplis de désir et laissa libre cours à ses fantasmes, le temps d'un bain.


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers des 100 ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire._

 _Avertissements : Cette histoire peut contenir de la violence et des scènes de sexe, pour public mature uniquement._

 **Xxx**

Trois jours plus tard, Clarke reçu un message de la part du commandant, elle était conviée au conseil afin de faire la point sur la situation du peuple du ciel. Sa mère serait sans doute présente se dit-elle, ainsi que Bellamy. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle n'avait eu de nouvelle de l'Arche et était impatiente de les revoir.

A l'heure convenue, Clarke se présenta devant la tente du commandant. Elle avait revêtu pour l'occasion sa tunique rouge et portait le maquillage qui était devenu le sien depuis la découverte de ses talents d'archère : trois flèches rouges qui lui barraient le visage.

Lexa l'accueillit en chef, trois de ses généraux étaient également là, discutant stratégie de défense. Elle s'approcha de la table ou s'étalait le plan de la région, et jeta un œil afin de déterminer contre quoi les terriens avaient besoin de se défendre. Elle crut voir quelques indications au nord, mais ne réussit pas à en savoir plus avant que Lexa ne replie ses cartes.

Clarke entendit des voix familières à l'extérieur, puis la porte s'ouvrit et Kane et Abby entrèrent, suivis de Bellamy. Celui-ci s'arrêta un instant en la voyant vêtue de son habit de terrienne. Il s'approcha et la pris dans ses bras. Clarke eu tout juste le temps d'apercevoir le regard noir que jetait Lexa dans leur direction avant de se retrouver happée dans l'étreinte fraternelle de son ami. Quand Bellamy se recula enfin, elle se dirigea vers sa mère pour l'embrasser à son tour. Elle demanda rapidement des nouvelles du camp, de Raven et Jasper. Abby la rassura.

« Tout ce passe bien au camp, nous avons eu de l'aide des terriens pour faire des réserves, et nous sommes à l'abri du froid. Jasper et Raven ont tenu à nous accompagner, tu les verra après la réunion. »

Clarke se retint de sortir immédiatement de la tente pour aller saluer ses amis, et pris place autour de la table aux cotés de Lexa et de Bellamy. La tension émanant de la guerrière était palpable, et Clarke aurait aimé qu'elle soit dans de meilleures conditions pour cette réunion.

Lexa commença avec le rapport des chefs de clans sur l'intégration du peuple des étoiles, tout se passait pour le mieux, Kane avait également recueilli des informations, et confirmait l'avancement dans l'étude des améliorations technologiques qu'ils pourraient apporter. Abby fit un état des lieux de la situation de l'Arche, plus pour Kane et Clarke que pour les terriens, qui ne se souciaient pas tous de leur survie.

Quand tout le monde eu fini d'exposer ses opinions et renseignements, Lexa se leva.

« Vous avez tous remarqué que Clarke portait la tenue de nos guerriers. »

Elle fit une pause, observant chaque réaction, s'arrêtant sur Bellamy pour le jauger. Puis continua.

« Quand le printemps reviendra, elle sera l'une des nôtres, autant qu'elle fait aujourd'hui parti de votre peuple. Si comme je le crois, vos connaissances prouvent leurs utilités à nos yeux, nos villages vous ouvriront leurs portes, tous ceux qui voudront nous rejoindre seront les bienvenus. Les autres se verront attribuer un territoire au nord-ouest. »

Cette annonce pris tout le monde au dépourvu, Lexa changeait les termes de l'accord, l'ouverture des villages signifiait une paix à long terme, un mixage des cultures, et une réelle fraternité entre leur peuple.

La fin de la réunion arriva et ils prirent congé les uns des autres. Clarke et Bellamy étaient sortis sans attendre afin de retrouver leurs amis qui s'étaient réunis pour l'occasion. Monty accompagnait Kane depuis le village où il vivait, il ne pouvait pas manquer une occasion de voir Jasper et les autres. Les retrouvailles étaient joyeuses, et chacun partageait ses histoires avec les autres.

Lexa sortit en dernier de la tente et regarda avec envie l'assemblée d'amis qui se retrouvaient. Sa jalousie envers Bellamy avait refait surface avec violence juste avant la réunion. Elle était persuadée qu'il était amoureux de Clarke, et que celle-ci ne lui était pas indifférente…Quand tout ceci sera terminé, elle emmènerait Clarke vivre avec elle à la capitale, et pourrait enfin lui avouer ses sentiments. En attendant, elle voulait que le jeune homme reparte aussi vite que possible.

Lexa ne fut pas exaucé, car le peuple du ciel estimait qu'il était trop tard pour retourner à l'Arche ce soir, et dressèrent le camp à l'entrée du village, bien sûr, tous se retrouvaient pour la veillé, invitant même quelques terriens à se joindre à eux.

 **Xxx**

Dans sa tente, Lexa était pensivement penchée sur ses cartes, quand elle sentit une main chaude se poser sur son épaule. Clarke se retrouva assise sur la table en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Lexa entre ses jambes, deux bras puissants lui entourant la taille. La jeune blonde sentit une agréable chaleur lui traverser tout le corps, et sourit légèrement à Lexa qui la regardait intensément.

« Tu es jalouse…de Bellamy. »

Elle avait réalisé que l'attitude du commandant avait basculé au moment où les jeunes gens s'étaient dit bonjour, d'une façon très tactile, il faut en convenir. Mais absolument pas romantique, contrairement à ce que la guerrière semblait croire. Elle sentit le corps de Lexa se tendre à sa remarque. Clarke voulut refréner une pulsion, puis se dit que n'importe qui entrant à ce moment verrait exactement ce qui se passait, qu'elle l'embrasse ou non.

Clarke passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Lexa, et l'attira encore plus près jusqu'à ce que leur deux corps ne fassent qu'un. Elle entendit la respiration de la guerrière s'accélérer, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser s'intensifia et Clarke laissa ses mains glisser sur les épaules, le dos et les reins de la guerrière. Celle-ci gémit, et Clarke mit fin brutalement au baiser qui menaçait de déraper à tout moment, les laissant toute deux haletantes.

« Ne commence pas quelque chose que tu ne peux pas finir princesse… »

La remarque fit sourire Clarke.

« Joins-toi à nous ce soir, les retrouvailles sont des moments joyeux, et je te veux à mes côtés. » La présence de Lexa à la soirée aurait signifié beaucoup pour Clarke, après tout, elles étaient amies maintenant. Mais son statut de commandant pouvait l'empêcher de participer à la veillée, et elle l'aurait compris.

« Je verrais ce que je peux faire. »

Pas le 'oui' franc que Clarke espérait, sans oser y croire, mais mieux qu'un 'non' définitif. Elle savait que Lexa considèrerait réellement l'invitation. Elle prit donc congé d'un léger baiser avant de sauter au bas de la table et de s'en retourner vers ses amis pour commencer la fête.

 **xxx**

Clarke avait laissé Lexa avec tous ses sens en ébullition. Celle-ci avait du mal à comprendre l'effet qu'avait la jeune blonde sur elle. D'abord il y avait eu cet intérêt politique et stratégique, avant même de la rencontrer, quand on lui avait rapporté l'évolution du conflit entre les terriens et le peuple du ciel. Puis elles avaient partagé l'expérience de la guerre, et Lexa avait remarqué les similitudes dans leurs positions vis-à-vis de leurs peuples respectifs, et dès lors, elle lui avait accordé un passe -droit que jamais personne n'avait eu auparavant. Enfin, elle avait appris à connaitre la magnifique femme qu'elle devenait jour après jour, sa beauté et sa force la troublant comme jamais.

Le commandant étant connu pour être juste et intransigeant, elle craignait que l'arrivée de Clarke ne vienne compromettre son jugement. Lexa estimait que l'amour est une faiblesse, et ses sentiments pour Clarke la remplissaient à la fois de joie et de peur. Ce soir, elle décida qu'elle ne risquait pas grand-chose à lui faire plaisir en se montrant, même un court instant, à la veillée du peuple du ciel. Elle remit de l'ordre dans sa tenue, attrapa son manteau, et héla un garde pour l'informer de son programme, mais elle partait seule.

 **xxx**

Clarke écoutait pour la troisième fois Raven raconter comment elle et Wick avaient réussi à repousser une attaque d'animaux sauvages grâce à un champ de force crée par je ne sais quoi, je ne sais comment…enfin, ce n'était pas plus clair la troisième fois. Elle observa son amie parler avec Wick, et pouvais déceler une intimité, et une connexion qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle se demanda de nouveau si c'était aussi évident au sujet de sa relation avec Lexa. Octavia l'avait remarqué, Niko se doutait de quelque chose, mais ne se permettait pas de faire le moindre commentaire à ce sujet. Indra devait avoir des doutes également. Clarke soupira intérieurement. Secret de polichinelle, mais impossible pour elles de s'afficher.

Bellamy commençait une nouvelle histoire quand le silence se fit soudainement dans l'assemblée. Clarke, en pleine conversation avec Jasper, releva les yeux pour apercevoir la cause de ce silence inattendu. Le commandant lui-même aux portes du camp, sans sa garde.

Clarke se leva rapidement pour aller l'accueillir, elle était venue, et Clarke était persuadée que c'était uniquement pour lui faire plaisir. Elle fit un signe à Bellamy pour qu'il continu son histoire, et que la soirée reprenne son cours.

Arrivé devant Lexa, elle la prit par la main et l'entraina dans la foule. Si elle avait voulu être discrète, c'était raté. Mais leur relation pouvait encore être interprétée par une amitié naissante. Sauf par ses amis les plus proches qui n'étaient pas dupes.

Quand Bellamy vit l'expression sur le visage de Lexa au moment où Clarke glissa sa main dans la sienne, il comprit qu'entre ces deux-là, il se passait quelque chose d'important. Ses relations avec Clarke avaient été conflictuelles après le crash, quand ils ne se connaissaient pas. Il avait appris à la respecter, et écouter ses conseils avisés. Puis il l'avait découverte sensible et forte à la fois, et il la considérait aujourd'hui comme sa sœur. La voir se rapprocher du commandant des terriens, avec qui les relations n'avaient pas été toujours au beau fixe, l'inquiétait un peu. Ils avaient tout de même essayé de s'entretuer quelques fois, avant la trêve. Il se promit de parler avec Clarke au plus tôt de ses craintes, puis se concentra sur son histoire et repris le cours de la soirée.

 **xxx**

Clarke se réveilla avec les premiers rayons de soleil, et réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas fait de cauchemar cette nuit. Son regard tomba sur une chevelure brune, étalée sur le lit à côté d'elle. Lexa dormait encore, elle avait l'air si paisible dans son sommeil, elle, d'habitude si tendue. Clarke se sentait encore fatiguée, et si le commandant elle-même s'accordait une grasse matinée, pourquoi pas elle ? Elle se blottit contre le corps chaud qui partageait son lit, et ferma de nouveau les yeux pour replonger dans un sommeil réparateur.

La soirée s'était éternisée, et Clarke avait tenu à raccompagner Lexa jusqu'à ses quartiers. Une fois rendues là, les jeunes femmes s'étaient installées sur les fourrures chaudes pour discuter, et épuisées, elles s'étaient endormies là.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux de nouveau, elle était seule dans le lit, et regretta aussitôt de ne pas avoir saisi la chance de s'éclipser discrètement à l'aube. Comment expliquer sa présence dans le lit du commandant ?

« Tu te décides enfin à te lever ? »

L'amusement dans la voie de Lexa la calma aussitôt. Elle se releva pour apercevoir Lexa, habillée et prête à partir. Elle la trouvait magnifiquement dangereuse dans son armure, mais la préférait tout de même habillée plus simplement, sans maquillage. Ou encore mieux, gémissante sous ses caresses. Lexa s'abandonnait totalement quand elles étaient ensemble, et Clarke trouvait cela grisant d'avoir du pouvoir sur elle dans ces moments-là. Qui étaient d'ailleurs bien trop rares à son goût. Cette pensée vint avec une bouffée de chaleur, et de frustration, elle enfoui son visage dans la fourrure.

Elle entendit Lexa s'agenouiller devant le lit, et releva la tête pour découvrir un visage inquiet.

« Tout va bien ? « S'enquit Lexa.

Clarke soupira. « Comment vais-je faire pour me faufiler hors d'ici sans que personne ne s'en rende compte ? » Lexa fronça les sourcils, sentant qu'il y avait autre chose qui ennuyait la jeune blonde. Mais n'insista pas.

« Je sors maintenant, avec ma garde. Tu pourras sortir dans un moment. »

Elle vit la tristesse sur le visage de Clarke, et s'assit sur le lit à ses côtés. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et tourna son visage face à elle.

« Clarke, nous ne faisons rien de mal. »

« Alors pourquoi dois-je me faufiler hors de ta chambre ? »

Lexa pris une profonde inspiration, et se pencha pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Tu sais pourquoi. »

Puis elle sortit. Clarke entendit les pas s'éloigner de la tente, et se prépara à son tour pour rejoindre l'entrainement matinal.


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers des 100 ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire._

 _Avertissements : Cette histoire peut contenir de la violence et des scènes de sexe, pour public mature uniquement._

 **Xxx**

Lexa déplia de nouveaux les anciennes cartes, celles que Kane et Abby lui avaient données. Elles lui montraient les plans de la ville, Washington, c'était la capitale de ce qu'ils appelaient l'Amérique, c'était là où le village de TonDc se tenait maintenant. Elle voulait explorer un maximum d'anciens bâtiments, et récupérer tout ce qu'ils pourraient, tout ce dont ils auraient besoin pour que le peuple du ciel puisse démontrer leurs théories. Lexa était très intéressée par l'électricité et la médecine. Son peuple avait besoin de quelques démonstrations pour accepter définitivement le peuple du ciel parmi eux.

Le printemps serait là dans quelques semaines, et le verdict avec. Après ça, le sort du peuple du ciel serait réglé, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Lexa rentrerait alors à la capitale, et elle avait comme projet d'y emmener Clarke, mais elles devraient probablement rendre leur relation officielle, et Lexa avait peur que l'on s'en serve contre elle. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment Clarke pouvait réagir à sa demande, ni même si elle souhaitait avoir une relation avec elle. L'alchimie était bien présente, mais cela ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'elle voulait être avec elle.

Lexa se concentra sur ses projets actuels, elle devait monter une équipe pour partir en reconnaissance, afin de déterminer où ils pourraient trouver ce dont ils avaient besoin. Elle voulait partir elle-même, et emmener Clarke, mais celle-ci devrait être capable de se défendre toute seule en cas d'attaque. Les hommes de la montagne et les faucheurs n'étaient pas leurs seuls ennemis, et la présence du peuple du ciel pourrait en attirer certains.

Cela faisait quelques semaines maintenant que Clarke s'entrainait avec les guerrières, Lexa décida d'aller vérifier elle-même si elle serait capable de les accompagner dans leur exploration.

 **xxx**

La première attaque fut violente. Clarke avait l'habitude de s'entrainer avec les terriens, habituellement, les hommes frappaient plus fort que les femmes, qui misaient en grande partie sur leur vitesse. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle puissance dans les coups de Lexa, elle ressentit l'onde de choc remonter le long de l'épée, dans ses bras et ses épaules.

Le commandant était arrivé un peu plus tôt au champ d'entrainement, et avait souhaité combattre Clarke, pour une raison qui lui échappait. Clarke n'avait pas eu le choix de l'arme, et redoutait de blesser Lexa avec son épée, elle savait qu'elle-même ne risquait rien, la maitrise de la guerrière était trop parfaite.

Le second coup vint plus doucement, Clarke parât comme on le lui avait appris, et le combat s'engagea vraiment. Rapidement, Clarke cessa de retenir ses coup, Lexa ne le faisait visiblement pas, elle s'arrêtait juste au bon moment pour ne pas blesser Clarke. Et elle était vraiment douée, Clarke doutait d'être en mesure de la blesser.

Lexa sentit Clarke lâcher ses coups, et un sourire se dessina sur son visage, elle allait enfin voir quels progrès elle avait fait. Elle l'avait observée plusieurs fois au début de son entrainement, l'épée était définitivement son point faible, c'est pourquoi le choix de Lexa s'était porté sur cette arme. En évaluant son aptitude la plus mauvaise, elle saurait dire si elle était prête ou non. Et d'après ce qu'elle voyait, elle l'était.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ou Clarke se retrouva plusieurs fois en position difficile, elle tenta une esquive et une passe qui surprirent Lexa, et réussi à la désarmer. Lexa qui avait relâché sa concentration se repris immédiatement pour ne pas risquer d'être blessée. Elle se rapprocha de Clarke, de façon à rendre son arme inutilisable, lui fit une prise et elles se retrouvèrent à terre, Clarke allongée sur le dos, Lexa à califourchon sur elle, la maitrisant sans effort.

« Ok, je crois que j'ai perdu. » Lança Clarke, à bout de souffle.

Lexa se releva et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à faire de même.

« Tu es prête. Demain, nous partons en reconnaissance, nous avons besoin de matériel. »

Clarke ne s'attendait pas à ça, elle posa quelques questions à Lexa pour savoir exactement de quoi il s'agissait. Elle lui expliqua que les ingénieurs du peuple du ciel voulaient faire une démonstration d'électricité, et qu'elle partait à la recherche de matériaux pour eux. Avec un petit groupe de guerrier, et qu'elle avait espéré pouvoir l'emmener avec elle, aussi pour identifier les produits dont ils auraient besoins, aucuns terriens ne sachant à quoi cela ressemblait.

Clarke comprit que les choses avançaient dans la bonne direction pour elle, et fut très excitée à l'idée de partir dès le lendemain. Mais partir en mission lui rappelait des souvenirs, et elle aurait aimé avoir un de ses amis en support.

 **xxx**

Clarke était encore profondément endormie quand la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer un courant d'air froid, et un commandant emmitouflé dans un manteau de fourrure blanche.

« Que se passe-t-il ?» Demanda Clarke aussitôt, inquiète de voir Lexa débouler sans prévenir aussi tôt. Lexa jeta un coup d'œil à Niko qui venait de se lever, il la scruta d'un air interrogateur, et retourna se coucher.

« Lève-toi. » Ordonna-t-elle doucement.

« Pardon ? » demanda Clarke passablement énervée du ton utilisé par le commandant.

Lexa remarqua l'humeur de Clarke et se sentit coupable, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

« Désolé…je voulais dire, ça vas te plaire. » Dit-elle doucement avec un demi-sourire.

Clarke se détendit aussitôt, et remarqua le manteau que Lexa avait dans la main, elle imagina qu'elle l'avait amené pour elle, que c'était un cadeau pour leur mission de reconnaissance, il commençait à faire vraiment très froid ces jours ci. Elle se leva et s'habilla rapidement, et vint se rassoir sur le lit, attendant que Lexa dise quelque chose.

« Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle, mais c'est la première fois pour toi, mets ça. » Dit-elle en lui tendant le manteau de fourrure blanche.

Clarke fronça les sourcils, incapable de comprendre de quoi Lexa parlait, elle décida de lui faire confiance, et mit le manteau. La fourrure était douce et chaude, il était magnifique, et lui allait comme un gant. Lexa pris une seconde pour admirer l'effet du loup blanc sur la jeune blonde, puis la prit par la main et s'avança vers la porte.

L'air s'engouffra dans un tourbillon, elles sortirent et se retrouvèrent sous le porche de la maison, la neige tombait abondamment, les flocons formant sur le sol un tapis blanc immaculé. Les bougies brillaient aux fenêtres des maisons, et donnaient au village un air de conte de noël.

Clarke restait sans voix devant ce spectacle, depuis son arrivée sur terre, elle avait eu beaucoup de premières fois, la première fois qu'elle avait mis le pied sur terre, les arbres, l'herbe sous ses pieds, , les odeurs, les bruits des animaux, se retrouver immergée entièrement dans de l'eau, à la cascade, ça avait été des moments intenses.

Aujourd'hui c'était encore différent, elle se tenait main dans la main avec quelqu'un qu'elle aimait, et le tableau sous ses yeux était enchanteur, les sons de la forêt s'étaient tus, même les odeurs avaient disparu. La neige avait un effet magique, elle comprenait maintenant tout ce qu'elle avait pu lire à ce sujet, et se mit à penser à Noël, cette fête chrétienne que plus personne ne fêtait sur l'arche. Lexa se rapprocha et lui glissa à l'oreille.

« Je ne voulais pas manquer ta première neige. »

Clarke s'avança sous les flocons et tourna son visage vers le ciel. Elle laissa les larmes couler un instant, c'était tout simplement magnifique.

L'intention de Lexa ajoutait de la magie à la situation, elle l'attira tout contre elle, et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle mourrait d'envie de lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait, car elle en était sûre maintenant, c'était de l'amour, elle voulait être avec elle, même si elle savait que ce ne serait jamais facile pour elles.

Elle savait qu'elles ne pourraient pas vraiment être ensemble, pas avant que toute cette histoire ne soit réglée, et peut être alors, que ce serait encore compliqué. Mais elle voulait essayer, et il fallait donc qu'elles en parlent. Clarke n'était pas sûre des sentiments de Lexa à son égard, elle savait qu'elle tenait à elle, mais ne savait pas à quel point. Mais c'est une discussion qu'elle voulait remettre à plus tard, se contentant d'apprécier le moment présent.

 **xxx**

Le départ pour la mission fut retardé par la tempête de neige, impossible pour eux d'aller rechercher quoi que ce soit, si c'était recouvert par 30 cm de neige et 97 ans de sédiments…Clarke pensa qu'il fallait en profiter pour préparer au mieux les recherches, et que se balader en forêt ne suffirait sans doute pas à trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient, les terriens connaissaient leur territoire comme leur poche, mais n'avaient jamais trouvé quoi que ce soit.

Elle soumit donc à Lexa son intention de retourner au camp de l'Arche pour quelques jours, afin de réfléchir avec Raven et sa mère des meilleurs endroits à fouiller, et comment les trouver.

« Non » fut la première réponse de Lexa.

Clarke commençait à la connaître, et elle savait que sa réponse était sans doute induite par le fait qu'elle s'éloignerait quelques jours. Et Lexa ne voulait pas que Clarke parte, même pour quelques jours. Mais Clarke n'avait pas l'intention de partir seule.

« Je pensais que tu pourrais venir avec moi » demanda-t-elle, « tu connais tes terres, cela nous aidera. »

Lexa la fixa pensivement, quelques jours hors du village ne lui ferait pas de mal, seule la présence de Clarke la faisait rester, mais elle commençait à tourner en rond.

« D'accord, quand partons nous ? »

Clarke fut prise au dépourvu, elle avait pensé devoir argumenter un peu plus, mais visiblement, Lexa avait autant envie de prendre l'air qu'elle-même. La vie au village n'était pas trépidante, malgré son programme chargé. Et elle voulait revoir sa mère et ses amis. Elle pensa demander à Octavia de les accompagner (en tant que garde), cela lui aurait permis de voir son frère.

« Le plus tôt sera le mieux, peut-on emmener Octavia dans la garde ? »

Lexa approuva d'un hochement de tête, elles décidèrent de partir le matin suivant, et envoyèrent un coursier pour prévenir l'arche de leur arrivée.

 **xxx**

A mis chemin entre le village de TonDc et le camp Jaha, Octavia ralenti le pas pour rejoindre Clarke qui fermait la marche. Elle lui parla de sorte à ce que personne n'entende leur conversation.

« Dis moi qu'il n'y a rien entre toi et le big boss. »

La question pris Clarke de court, mais elle ne comptait pas mentir à Octavia, c'était son amie et elle lui faisait confiance. Elle réfléchit un instant.

« Je ne peux pas te dire ça », murmura Clarke.

« Est-ce que vous couchez ensemble ? »

Clarke fut de nouveau surprise par la franchise de son amie, et cela la mis mal à l'aise. Elle fronça les sourcils, et se défendit.

« Non. Enfin, ce n'est pas de ça qu'il s'agit. »

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? »

« J'ai des sentiments pour elle, je tiens à elle et je suis attirée par elle. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire… Je sais que ce que VOUDRAIS faire. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit envisageable. Ecoute, j'ai encore du mal moi-même à accepter ça, est ce que tu pourrais… »

« Bien sûr, ton secret est en sécurité avec moi. Celui-là comme tous les autres. Tu sais au camp d'entrainement, je plaisantais, je pensais que tu avais un faible pour elle. Mais rien d'aussi important, et surement pas que c'était réciproque. Sans vouloir te vexer, Lexa cache ses sentiments bien mieux que toi. »

Un regard noir de la part de Lexa mit un terme à la conversation. Elles avaient beaucoup ralenti pour discuter sans qu'on les entende. Elles se dépêchèrent de rattraper le petit groupe.

 **xxx**

Clarke, Raven, Abby et Bellamy passèrent la journée à étudier les cartes, identifier les matériaux dont ils auraient besoin, définir où ils auraient le plus de chance de les trouver, et sur les indications de Lexa, comment y arriver. Ils ne se rendirent pas compte que le soleil se couchait, lorsque Wick vint les interrompre, ils réalisèrent qu'il était temps de faire une pause.

« Hey ! » commença Wick, « le diner est prêt, quand vous voulez. »

Clarke était épuisée, la marche depuis le village, la journée en réunion, elle était aussi affamée, et l'idée d'un barbecue était très alléchante.

« On te suit », déclara-t-elle en sortant de la pièce, précédée par Raven qui partait main dans la main avec Wick.

Clarke était heureuse de voir Raven avec quelqu'un, elle se rappelait avoir croisé le garçon quelques fois sur l'Arche, et le trouvait un peu fanfaron mais c'était un type sympa. Et Raven avait passé toute la journée avec Lexa sans qu'il y ait d'altercation. Elle semblait plus détendu avec les terriens en général, Clarke savait que son amie s'en sortirait et qu'elle arriverait un jour à faire le deuil de Finn.

Après le repas, Lexa, Octavia et Bellamy partirent faire un tour du camp pour vérifier la sécurité. Clarke resta avec Raven et Wick, qui s'affichaient ouvertement. Elle ressenti un peu de jalousie. La soirée était bien entamée quand elle se rendit dans la partie du vaisseau qui lui servait de chambre, depuis qu'elle avait rejoint l'arche, après qu'elle se soit écrasée. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et fixa le plafond quand elle entendit un léger coup sur la porte. Elle se leva pour aller ouvrir et découvrit Lexa adossée au mur en face.

« Ce camp est un vrai gruyère, j'ai pu venir ici sans me faire repérer une seule fois. »

Clarke l'attrapa par le col de son armure, l'entraina à l'intérieur et referma la porte derrière elles. Elle plaqua Lexa contre le mur et l'embrassa passionnément. La chaleur se répandit instantanément dans son corps. Quand elle stoppa le baiser, les yeux verts de Lexa s'étaient dangereusement assombris, Clarke recula d'un pas, un peu inquiète de la réaction de Lexa. Celle-ci s'avança, et fit tomber son armure sur le sol. Elle souleva la jeune blonde qui referma ses jambes autour du corps musclé qui la portait. Elle l'embrassa de nouveau alors qu'elle se sentait allongée sur le lit, et que Lexa commençait à soulever sa tunique et déboutonner son pantalon. Elle sentit une bouche chaude sur son ventre et son corps se cambra, en demandant plus. Lexa se redressa pour retirer sa tunique et s'allongea de nouveau sur Clarke, lui arrachant un gémissement quand elle glissa sa main dans le pantalon défait.

Bellamy n'avait pas eu l'occasion de parler à Clarke, et avait bien l'intention d'y remédier avant d'aller se coucher. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, et s'apprêtait à frapper quand il entendit un gémissement venant de l'intérieur. Il tendit l'oreille. Les sons provenant de la chambre ne laissaient aucun doute sur ce qui était en train de s'y passer. Clarke s'envoyait en l'air. Bellamy rebroussa chemin, puis fit demi-tour, déterminer à découvrir qui se trouvait avec Clarke. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte quand il entendit sa sœur l'appeler.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Bellamy se retourna prestement, et s'avança vers sa sœur.

« Tu sais avec qui elle est ? »

« Ce n'est pas tes affaires Bellamy, ce n'est pas ta copine, ce n'est pas ta sœur. »

Bellamy jeta un regard noir à Octavia, il savait que ce n'était pas ses affaires, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir protéger Clarke, et il avait besoin de savoir qui était avec elle. Puis il se souvint du regard du commandant lors de la veillée au village, à la réunion, il comprit alors qui était avec Clarke à cet instant.

« Tu savais ? » demanda-t-il.

Le silence fut la seule réponse qu'il reçut. Octavia ne pouvait pas mentir à son frère, il aurait découvert la vérité de toute façon. Mais elle avait promis à Clarke de garder son secret, elle devait empêcher Bellamy de tout révéler. Elle devait lui dire la vérité pour empêcher un scandale.

« Elles s'aiment Bellamy. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elles le savent elles même. Mais c'est la vérité. »

Après l'aveu de Clarke, Octavia avait repassé toutes les scènes dont elle avait été témoins dans sa tête, et en était arrivée à cette conclusion. Lexa était restée au village presque tout l'hiver, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'après Indra. Elle avait un comportement différent en présence de Clarke, et elle avait déjà remarqué les regards échangés discrètement quand elles se croyaient seules.

« Les terriens ont essayé de nous massacrer depuis que nous sommes sur terre. Comment est-ce possible ? »

« Bellamy, s'il te plait. Ne sois pas un con. N'en parle pas. »

Bellamy se rendit compte des conséquences que cela pourrait avoir si cela venait à se savoir avant que le pacte ne soit signé, la légitimité de Lexa pouvait être remise en cause par son peuple, et l'alliance ne verrait jamais le jour. Il tourna les talons et sortit sans un mot.

« Parfait timing Clarke », lâcha Octavia pour elle-même avant de suivre son frère.

 **xxx**

Lexa s'était éclipsée un peu avant l'aube, au moment où elle avait le moins de chance de croiser une sentinelle. Clarke se leva peu de temps après, et rejoint la cantine où elle pensait trouver sa mère. Ils avaient encore quelques points à voir avant de partir en mission, mais rentreraient sans doute dès le lendemain. Elle voulait profiter de passer un peu de temps avec sa famille.

Elle rencontra Raven sur sa route, et en profita pour discuter seule à seule avec la jeune fille, en route pour la salle de réunion.

« Alors…Wick ? »

« Je l'aime bien. Il m'a beaucoup aidée… avec ma jambe. Et d'autres trucs. »

« Je m'en étais rendu compte » dit-elle dans un demi sourire.

Raven sourit en retour. Et pris Clarke par le bras pour l'arrêter. Elle se tourna face à elle.

« Ecoute…j'ai eu le temps de faire le point. Sur la situation, sur l'alliance avec les terriens… je t'en ai voulu. Pour Finn. Mais j'ai compris maintenant. Tu n'avais pas le choix, je peux le comprendre. Toi et moi, on est amies, et je ne t'en veux pas. »

Clarke souriait vraiment maintenant. Raven lui offrait la paix, cela signifiait, plus de tensions entre elles à propos de Finn. Un poids de moins sur ses épaules. Elles reprirent leur chemin tranquillement.

La réunion prit fin en début d'après-midi. Lexa voulait rentrer immédiatement, mais Clarke réussi à la convaincre de partir au matin suivant. Elle passa la soirée avec sa mère cette fois, elles sortirent après diner, marcher le long de la clôture. Clarke portait son manteau en loup blanc, offert par Lexa. Abby ne manqua pas de le remarquer.

« Ou as-tu trouvé cette fourrure ? »

« Lexa me l'a offerte, maman. »

Le rapprochement entre sa fille et le commandant des terriens avait commencé bien avant que Clarke ne parte vivre dans le village terrien. Apparemment, elles étaient devenues un peu plus que des alliées. Grâce à Clarke, l'alliance leur avait permis de mettre un terme à la menace de Mont Weather, et aujourd'hui, elle œuvrait pour leur assurer un futur dans ce monde dans lequel ils étaient étrangers. Abby avait aujourd'hui accepté la position de Clarke dans la politique actuelle. Elle était leur 'Skai Hainofi', c'est comme ça que les terriens l'appelait avec respect.

« Elle t'aime bien. L'hiver passera rapidement, dans quelques semaines le temps devrait se radoucir, les terriens prendront alors leur décision à notre sujet. »

L'obscurité cacha la légère rougeur sur le visage de Clarke lorsqu'Abby avait prononcé ces mots. Le changement de sujet fut le bienvenu. Abby continua.

« Peut-être es-tu en mesure de me dire s'il faut qu'on commence à empaqueter nos affaires ? »

Clarke considéra ce qu'elle était en mesure de dire à sa mère, sans lui donner trop d'espoir, la décision finale serait prise par les chefs de clans au complet, même si elle savait avec certitude vers quelles issues penchait le commandant.

« Nous partons chercher des fournitures pour mettre en place l'électricité maman, tu soignes les faucheurs depuis des mois. Ils sont intéressés. Ne les décevons pas. »

Abby pris Clarke dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front, avant de la laisser devant l'entrée de l'arche. Clarke la regarda s'éloigner dans le couloir, avant de rejoindre sa chambre.


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers des 100 ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire._

 _Avertissements : Cette histoire peut contenir de la violence et des scènes de sexe, pour public mature uniquement._

 **Xxx**

La neige avait enfin fondu, rendant possible leur mission de recherche. Clarke reçu un message de Lexa, ils partiraient le matin suivant.

Elles ne s'étaient pas croisées depuis leur retour du camp de l'arche, un messager était arrivé de la capitale avec ce qui semblait de mauvaises nouvelles. Lexa n'était pas partie cette fois, à cause de la neige. Le messager était repartit avec des guerriers dès qu'il avait pu. Clarke voulait en savoir plus, Lexa lui cachait quelque chose, et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Elle prépara son sac et se coucha tôt pour être prête au matin.

Ils se retrouvèrent sur la place du village, et partirent en direction du nord-ouest, ils avaient pu identifier une ancienne zone industrielle, où ils pourraient trouver les composants dont Raven avait parlé. Elle avait insisté pour se joindre à eux, mais Clarke ne voulait pas risquer sa vie une fois de plus. Elle-même avait suivis l'entrainement des guerriers terriens, et avait été testée par le commandant lui-même pour cette mission. Clarke savait qu'il ne s'agirait pas d'une balade en forêt. Ca ne l'avait jamais été. Raven lui avait décrit avec précision ce dont ils auraient besoin, et Clarke en avait fait des croquis. Cela suffirait.

Ils chevauchèrent trois jours durant, ne se reposant que pour manger et dormir. Le rythme était difficile, la seule consolation de Clarke était de pouvoir dormir aux cotés de Lexa sans éveiller le moindre soupçon, les couches étant disposées le plus près possible les unes des autres pour garder la chaleur dans les deux seules tentes qu'ils avaient emporté, ils voyageaient léger, et Clarke partageait la tente avec Lexa, Octavia et Lincoln. Les quatres autres guerriers occupaient la seconde.

Le troisième jour, peu avant midi, ils découvrirent une ruine, et se concertèrent pour décider s'ils devaient ou non l'explorer. Lexa comme toujours voulait s'en tenir au plan, mais Clarke estimait qu'il pourrait aussi bien trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient dans n'importe quel bâtiment, et qu'un rapide tour ne leur ferait pas perdre tant de temps que ça. Elle sentait Lexa tendue et pressée d'arriver à destination. Elle savait que cela avait sans doute à voir avec les troubles ayant lieu à la capitale. Mais elle n'avait pas réussi à obtenir la moindre information de sa part.

Lexa finit par céder, comme toujours, à la demande de Clarke. Elle leur accorda une heure, mais ne se joint pas à eux, ni ses guerriers. Clarke, Lincoln et Octavia partirent seuls dans les entrailles du bâtiment.

La porte céda au second coup porté par Lincoln, ils allumèrent les torches et entrèrent en file indienne. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un couloir de quelques mètre au bout duquel se trouvait une porte de secours. Ils l'ouvrirent et découvrirent un immense espace, surplombé par une verrière d'où émanait une lumière verte, la lumière du soleil filtrée par la végétation qui avait recouvert le building. Des escaliers roulants, depuis longtemps arrêtés trônaient au centre du bâtiment, entourés par plusieurs étages de magasins de toute sorte.

« Jackpot, »plaisanta Octavia.

« De quoi s'agit-il ? » S'enquit Lincoln.

« Le paradis pour une société de consommation. Un centre commercial. »

L'explication de Clarke laissait Lincoln perplexe, lui qui n'avait connu que la survie, le concept de société de consommation ne lui parlait pas vraiment. Il observait les vitrines intactes en passant devant, et découvrait un tas d'objets qui lui paraissaient tous aussi inutiles les uns que les autres.

« Regarde ! Des vêtements ! » Octavia était aux anges, elle n'avait jamais vu autant de vêtements de toute sa vie, aucun d'eux d'ailleurs. Ils visitèrent quelques magasins avant de se rendre compte que tout ce qu'il y avait ici était superficiel, aucun intérêt pour leur mission, mais ils pourraient toujours revenir plus tard. S'ils arrivaient à installer l'électricité dans le village, Clarke mourrait d'envie de regarder un film avec Lexa, ou écouter un CD. Lexa lui avait fait découvrir certains aspects de son monde, Clarke aurait voulu lui rendre la pareille, en lui faisant découvrir son monde à elle.

Sur le chemin du retour, elle découvrit un magasin de bijoux, brisa la poigné de la porte pour rentrer, et choisi une montre dans la vitrine, elle en prit une avec un remonte mécanique, afin que les mouvements du corps de la personne qui la portera suffise à la garder à l'heure. Elle comptait l'offrir à Lexa quand elle en aurait l'occasion. Ils ressortirent rapidement, le temps passant plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé.

Lexa grogna un peu quand ils lui dirent qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient, quelque chose à propos d'une perte de temps. Clarke était contente de son excursion, et ils rattrapèrent une partie de leur retard en accélérant le pas, ce qui mis le commandant de meilleure humeur.

Deux jours de plus. Ils ne pourraient pas aller beaucoup plus loin, cela signifiait encore cinq jours pour rentrer, sans doute plus s'ils trouvaient ce qu'ils cherchaient car ils seraient chargés. Ils escaladèrent une colline de plus, et quand les chevaux s'immobilisèrent au sommet, la vue fut à couper le souffle. Un immense désert s'étendait au pied de la colline, les anciennes usines sortant de la terre comme des squelettes à demi ensevelis sous la terre et le sable. Clarke s'inquiéta, comment trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient dans une aussi grande étendue. Elle se tourna vers Lexa qui regardait avec anxiété les bâtiments délabrés.

« Penses-tu que nous serons capables de le trouver ? » lui demanda-t-elle

« Nous devons-nous dépêcher. Nous sommes très près de la frontière. » Répondit-elle.

Clarke perçu l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

« Quelle frontière ? Lexa, qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Lexa tourna enfin son regard vers Clarke.

« Plus tard. Nous devons fouiller ces ruines. »

Elle lança sa monture et dévala la pente, suivis de près par les autres. Clarke resta un peu en arrière, scrutant les alentours. Elle ne se sentait plus en sécurité. Après tout, elle ne l'avait peut-être jamais été. Clarke savait que les terriens avaient d'autres ennemis que les hommes de Mont Weather, mais le peuple du ciel ne connaissait pas d'autre peuple, et c'était difficile d'imaginer que d'autres pourraient être aussi dangereux que ceux qu'ils connaissaient. Mais dans un monde comme celui-ci, rien ne l'étonnait plus. Elle talonna son cheval pour rattraper les autres. Lexa lui avait appris à monter, et elle aimait vraiment cette sensation. La jument grise qu'elle montait avait un caractère doux et Clarke l'aimait beaucoup. Mais galoper avec Lexa sur son étalon n'avait rien de comparable, la vitesse qu'il prenait alors était grisante. Elle repensa à la première fois qu'elle avait galopé avec Lexa, juste après s'être embrassées sous la tente. Elle faillit tomber quand la jument s'arrêta brusquement, Clark perdu dans ses pensées n'avait pas réalisés que les autres avaient mis pied à terre et s'apprêtaient à fouiller les premiers bâtiments. Elle les rejoignit rapidement.

A la fin de la journée, ils avaient réussi à réunir presque tout ce dont Raven avait besoin, et à repérer où se trouvait ce qu'il pourrait manquer. Lexa ne voulait pas s'éterniser dans le coin, mais ils dressèrent le camp en haut de la colline d'où ils avaient une vue dégagée. Il était trop tard pour entamer le chemin du retour, et Clarke voulait à tout prix ramener tous les éléments à l'arche. Ils avaient décidé de partir en fin de matinée le lendemain. Après le diner, Lexa se leva.

« Je veux deux personnes pour la surveillance cette nuit, nous nous relayerons toute les 2 heures. »

Puis elle partit contrôler les alentours. Elle n'avait pas été dans un tel état d'alerte depuis leur départ. Mis à part Octavia, aucun des gardes ne semblait surpris, y compris Lincoln. Ils savaient quelques choses que le peuple du ciel ignorait. Clarke commençait à en être agacée, visiblement, il y avait un danger dont elle ignorait tout, et Lexa refusait de leur en parler. Les autres estimaient sans doute que ce n'était pas leur rôle de partager ce genre d'information. Clarke entra dans la tente pour trouver Octavia seule, Lincoln déjà en poste pour la surveillance. Elle enfilait un manteau.

« Je le rejoint dans un instant. On prend le premier tour. Je vais essayer d'en savoir plus, mais tu dois parler à Lexa. »

Clarke acquiesça, elles seraient seules dans la tente pendant deux heures, elle lui parlerait.

Lexa ne revint qu'au bout d'une demi-heure. Clarke se releva quand elle entra dans la tente. Et la fixa, le regard noir. Lexa prit une profonde inspiration.

« Ok. »

Elle capitulait, elle prit place face à Clarke et commença à parler.

« A quelques kilomètres au nord, se trouve le territoire du peuple de Glace. Depuis que nous avons gagné la guerre contre Mont Weather, leur reine est de plus en plus récalcitrante vis-à-vis de l'alliance. Les altercations entre ses guerriers, et les autres clans sont de plus en plus nombreuses. Une rébellion avait commencé à Polis, c'est pourquoi j'ai dû m'absenter au début de l'hiver. Nous avons réussi à maitriser la situation avant que cela ne dégénère, mais il y a eu de nouveau heurt peu de temps après. Je fais tout pour maintenir la coalition, mais si Nia ne respecte plus le pacte de non-agression, ils sortiront de l'alliance et nous entrerons en guerre de nouveau. Si Nia est prête aujourd'hui à nous déclarer la guerre, c'est qu'elle a probablement trouvé des alliés dont nous ignorons tout. »

Clarke écoutait attentivement le récit de Lexa. Le peuple de glace, c'était d'eux qu'elle avait parlé quand elle avait mentionné Costia, son amie. Clarke ressentit une pointe de jalousie en repensant à cette jeune fille. C'était stupide, elle était morte, crucifiée par le peuple de glace, mais cela avait profondément affecté Lexa, et aujourd'hui, elle s'autorisait de nouveau le droit d'aimer quelqu'un. Clarke posa sa main sur la joue de Lexa et la forçat à croiser son regard.

« VOUS avez des alliés dont ILS ignorent tout. »

Lexa laissa passer un moment.

« J'ai peur…..de te perdre. »

La surprise se vit sur le visage de la jeune blonde, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que le commandant puisse avouer une chose pareille, elle, si réservée. Clarke comprit qu'elle pensait vraiment que l'amour est une faiblesse, et que leur relation la rendait vulnérable.

« Tu ne me perdra pas. Pas comme ça. Je suis forte, mon peuple est fort. Ensembles nous défendrons vos terres, nos terres. Nous faisons partie de ce monde maintenant, et nous nous battrons à vos côtés. Tu penses que ce qu'il y a entre nous t'affaiblit, je sais que ça nous rend plus fortes. JE suis plus forte grâce à toi. Si tu peux voir ça, alors nous guiderons nos peuples côtes à côtes et rien ne pourras nous arrêter. »

La tirade de Clarke fit son chemin dans l'esprit de Lexa, elle réalisa qu'elle n'était plus seule aujourd'hui, que leurs peuples s'uniraient et qu'elle et Clarke seraient le symbole de cette union. Elle sentit que c'était le moment de lui demander.

« Viendras-tu à la capitale avec moi ? »

La question pris Clarke de court, elle ne comprenait pas bien ou Lexa voulait en venir.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Au printemps, viens avec moi. Je veux que tu viennes vivre avec moi. »

Clarke ne cacha pas sa surprise, si elle partait vivre avec Lexa, cela signifiait que les siens était acceptés, en sécurité, et qu'elles pourraient enfin vivre sans se cacher. Elle y avait pensé, mais sans oser l'espérer. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent alors qu'elle se laissait sombrer dans les yeux de la magnifique guerrière. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de lui répondre.

« Il y a deux choses que je désire, la première c'est que mon peuple soit en sécurité. La seconde c'est être avec toi. Je viendrai. »

Lexa relâcha avec soulagement l'inspiration qu'elle avait retenue tout ce temps. Un sourire éclaira le coté de son visage à la réponse de Clarke.

« Un leader reste un leader. »

 **xxx**

Finalement, la mission de Clarke et Lexa s'était déroulée sans encombre, ils n'avaient rencontré aucun guerrier de la nation de glace, et avaient pu réunir tout le matériel nécessaire. Le retour fut comme prévu plus long que l'aller, mais une semaine fut suffisante pour rentrer au village.

Clarke profita de laisser les ingénieurs travailler pour se prendre quelques jours de congé afin de se reposer de son éreintant voyage. Lexa, plus habituée à ce rythme de vie, et avec des responsabilités plus étendues, était reparti au travail dès le lendemain.

Wick, Raven et Sinclair travaillèrent d'arrache-pied pour apporter l'électricité à TonDc. Le barrage fut remis en route rapidement, mais l'acheminement au village prenait du temps, les câbles à construire et tirer le long de la montagne, ils décidèrent de les enterrer dès que le système serait en place.

L'hiver empêchant toute chasse et récolte, les terriens en profitaient habituellement pour se reposer. Cette année, ils furent tous réquisitionnés par Lexa pour aider à l'installation proposée par le peuple du ciel. Enfin, un jour, tout fut fin prêt.

Clarke était retournée au centre commercial avec une équipe de l'arche, pour récupérer tout ce qui pourrait leur être utile. Ils avaient d'abord récupéré des vêtements, puis vérifié la nourriture, mais comme ils le pensaient, tout était inutilisable. Ils vidèrent aussi le magasin de sport des tentes, sacs de couchage, et tout le matériel de camping qui leur serait utile. Clarke fit un arrêt dans un magasin d'électroménager, elle fit emmener un réfrigérateur en espérant que Raven pourrait le faire fonctionner.

Elle décida de faire encore un tour avant de partir, voir si elle n'oubliait rien. Ils pourraient toujours revenir plus tard, ils le feraient surement pour récupérer des provisions moins urgentes. Clarke s'arrêta devant la vitrine d'un magasin de musique, elle parcouru des yeux les pochettes de CD qui s'étalait devant elle, puis décida d'en emmener quelques-uns, accompagnés d'un poste radio. Un petit cadeau pour Lexa, elle espérait que la musique classique et le pop rock lui plairaient.

 **xxx**

Raven avait donné son feu vert, tout était en place, ils allumeraient le courant le soir même, Clarke avait prévu une sorte de show et avait fait installer des guirlandes de noël sur les toits des maisons du village, inspirée par sa vision lors des premières neiges. Le réfrigérateur qu'elle avait ramené du centre commercial ne pouvait pas être remis en route, mais Raven lui avait promis de trouver une solution plus tard. Elle ne pouvait pas être sur tous les fronts en même temps.

Le village était réuni sur la place centrale, avec plusieurs représentants du peuple du ciel, Raven bien sûr, Monty et Kane, Wick, Abby et une partie de la garde menée par Bellamy. La nuit était tombée, ils attendaient dans le froid que quelque chose se produise. Raven s'approcha de Clarke qui se tenait aux côté de Lexa.

« Les branchements sont fait, il ne reste plus qu'à relever le disjoncteur. Demander leur d'éteindre leurs torches. » Anonça Raven.

Clarke regarda Lexa qui donna l'ordre de couvrir les torches, et qui lui fit signe de procéder.

« A toi l'honneur Raven. »

Trop contente de pouvoir en mettre plein la vue à ces terriens, Raven s'empressa de rejoindre la maison, où ils avaient construit l'abri qui accueillait le disjoncteur. Elle releva le levier.

Tout s'illumina d'un seul coup, au aurait dit que les étoiles étaient tombés du ciel pour venir se poser sur les toits, tels des flocons de neige. Les terriens restèrent silencieux devant cette démonstration.

« Nous l'avons fait. » Dit Clarke à Lexa.

 **xxx**

La fin de l'hiver se passa dans un relatif état d'euphorie générale. Le peuple du ciel pensait avoir une bonne chance lors du verdict, et les terriens se montraient infiniment plus amicaux qu'au début de l'hiver. Les élus qui avaient passé ces mois dans les villages terriens s'étaient parfaitement intégrés pour la plupart, et de nombreux plans avaient été préparés afin de mettre en place un maximum de chose dès l'arrivée des beaux jours. Les fermiers avait partagé et amélioré les techniques de culture des terriens, les médecins s'étaient mutuellement transmis leurs savoirs afin de tirer le meilleur des connaissances du peuple du ciel, et des produits de la médecine terrienne. Raven continuait à travailler sur les réseaux électriques afin d'en équiper chaque foyer. Ils devaient récupérer également des chauffages, des plaques de cuisson, ou en construire de nouveau. Clarke mesurait l'ampleur de la tâche, mais se dit qu'ils auraient tout le temps de s'y atteler une fois la paix garantie.

 **xxx**

L'effervescence qui régnait dans le village sortit Clarke de son sommeil. C'était inhabituel à cette heure matinale d'avoir autant de bruit dans le village, chacun vaquant à ses occupations silencieusement afin de respecter les autres.

Elle enfila rapidement ses bottes et sa tunique afin d'aller voir de quoi il retournait. Elle laissa son manteau derrière, les températures s'étant radoucies ces dernières semaines. Quand elle sortit, elle suivi le mouvement vers le centre du village, et s'arrêta sur la place, derrière Lexa qui fixait un arbre planté là. Celle-ci se retourna et pris un air grave.

« Il est temps Clarke. »

Ne comprenant pas de quoi Lexa parlait, Clarke observa la foule autour d'elle, tous fixaient l'arbre au centre du village. Elle suivi leur regard pour apercevoir une tache rose sur une des branches. La première fleur, apparue pendant la nuit. Le délai était passé, il était temps pour les terriens de prendre leur décision. Même si tout laissait penser que le verdict serait en leur faveur, Clarke déglutit difficilement, à l'expression grave de Lexa elle savait que rien n'était encore joué, les chefs de clans devraient se réunir sous peu et alors seulement, ils sauraient. Son cœur s'accéléra, incertaine de savoir quoi faire à cet instant. Le village entier étant présent, Lexa prit la parole.

« Aujourd'hui, nous envoyons des messagers dans nos villages. Les chefs devront se réunir d'ici deux jours, pour statuer sur le peuple du ciel. Les représentants qui ont vécu avec nous jusqu'ici, rentreront chez eux en attendant le verdict. »

Clarke sentit sa gorge se serrer, Lexa la renvoyait au camp de l'arche. Elle savait que la guerrière avait reprit son masque de commandant pour prendre cette décision, mais cela n'en faisait pas moins mal.


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers des 100 ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire._

 _Avertissements : Cette histoire peut contenir de la violence et des scènes de sexe, pour public mature uniquement._

 **xxx** _(Chasing Cars, by Snow Patrol)_

Trois jours. Trois longs jours à attendre des nouvelles des terriens. Tous étaient rentrés des villages, on avait échangé les idées, tout était fin prêt pour mettre en place les changements qui amélioreraient grandement les conditions de vie des terriens. Mais l'attente devenait insupportable, certains commençaient à se demander s'ils ne devraient pas commencer à empaqueter leurs affaires. On parlait de Thélonius, de la cité des lumières, et même si après un rude hiver, aucune nouvelles de l'ancien chancelier n'était arrivée au camp, malgré les deux missions de recherches envoyées par Abby, certains parlaient de le rejoindre si les terriens ne les acceptaient finalement pas.

Clarke ne se sentait plus chez elle au camp de l'arche, la vie avec les terriens étant devenue son nouveau monde, elle se voyait mal revenir à l'arche définitivement. Octavia était revenue momentanément, mais elle savait qu'elle faisait depuis longtemps partie du Trikru, et que quel que soit le verdict, elle serait autorisée à retourner vivre à TonDc.

Mais Clarke avait confiance en Lexa, elle ne pouvait pas croire que le commandant ne ferait pas tout ce qui était en son possible pour que ça marche, et les chefs de clans l'écoutaient et la respectaient.

Le soleil brillait ce jour-là, mais l'air était froid, le printemps n'était pas tout à fait installé. Clarke devant la porte du camp attendait qu'il se passe quelque chose. Elle entendit des cris d'alerte, puis perçu le galop des chevaux dans la forêt. Ils arrivaient, enfin.

Elle reconnut le cheval noir de Lexa en avant, puis compta les poursuivants, elle s'arrêta à douze. Les chefs de clans l'accompagnaient. Clarke n'aurait pas su dire si c'était bon ou mauvais signe. La porte fut ouverte et les cavaliers dévalèrent dans le camp. Lexa stoppa à quelques mètres de Clarke, un grand cercle se forma autour d'eux, Bellamy et Abby se retrouvèrent aux coté de Clarke. Puis Lexa prit la parole.

« Ai Lexa kom trikru, Heda des douze clans, vous demande, Skaikru, de vous joindre à l'alliance, et de devenir le treizième clan. »

Clarke relâcha une respiration qu'elle ne s'était pas rendu compte retenir, un poids se retira de sa poitrine et la tête lui tourna subitement. C'en était fini, son peuple était sauf, et aurait enfin une place dans ce monde. Son soulagement fut tel qu'elle faillit louper la suite.

« Désignez votre leader, et qu'il vienne prêter serment et saluer ses frères et sœurs. »

Clarke sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, Bellamy la regarda, puis elle suivit son regard qui se dirigeait sur Lexa. Elle lui sourit, et se retourna vers sa mère. Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard puis Abby s'avança vers Lexa.

« Ai Abby kom Skaikru, chancelière de l'arche, prête serment d'allégeance au commandant des treize clans, et offre mon soutien aux clans de mes frères et sœurs. »

Lexa fut légèrement déçue, que Clarke n'assume pas cette responsabilité elle-même, mais elle savait que la jeune fille n'avait fait que réagir à la situation sans jamais vraiment choisir la place de leader qu'elle avait naturellement prise au sein de son peuple. Ses amis étant maintenant en sécurité, elle ne voyait plus la nécessité de les guider et pouvait aussi bien laisser ça dans les mains d'une personne de confiance. Lexa savait qu'en cas de trouble, Clarke retrouverait sa position légitime et méritée de princesse du peuple du ciel. Pour le moment, elle souhaitait laisser ça de côté et cela convenait à Lexa, qui avait d'autres projets pour Clarke, et le fait qu'elle ne soit pas officiellement chef de clan rendrait cela plus facile. Le commandant mit enfin pied à terre et vint empoigner le bras d'Abby à la manière des guerriers.

« Chancelière Abby kom Skykru, soyez les bienvenus. » Termina Lexa. « Et maintenant, allons fêter notre nouvelle alliance. Demain, nous aurons du travail. »

Abby sourit à la jeune fille, et donna quelques ordres afin de préparer un festin pour le soir. Le peuple du ciel était dans une euphorie totale, ils avaient maintenant un endroit pour vivre, et où ils pourraient imaginer un futur sereinement. Cela n'avait pas de prix.

Lexa s'avançât jusqu'à Clarke, et lui tendit le bras afin de la saluer. Clarke prit la main tendue et plongea son regard dans ces magnifiques yeux verts qui lui avaient tant manqués. Lexa se pencha pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

« Tu m'as manqué. »

Un sourire barra immédiatement le visage de Clarke tandis que Lexa précédait ses généraux dans l'arche. Bellamy s'approcha de Clarke.

« Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ? »

Clarke fronça les sourcils.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Oh s'il te plait, vous n'êtes pas vraiment discrètes. Maintenant que l'alliance est conclue, vous n'aurez plus besoin de vous cacher. »

Clarke n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Bellamy savait ! Et il avait raison, elle n'avait vraiment pas été discrète, mais les seules personnes qui semblaient être au courant étaient proches d'elle ou de Lexa, et elles n'avaient pas eu de problèmes. Elle n'avait pas pensé forcément à rendre leur relation publique, mais elle savait que où Lexa irait, elle irait aussi.

« Rien n'a été décidé encore. Mais je pense que je pars avec elle. »

Bellamy encaissa la nouvelle. Après avoir passé un hiver loin de son amie, la voilà qui voulait partir de nouveau, à durée indéterminée cette fois. Cela ne lui plaisait pas. Mais maintenant qu'ils avaient un endroit où vivre en sécurité, tout ce qu'il leur restait à faire, c'est vivre. Il comprenait ça. Lui aussi devrait faire des choix.

Ils partirent ensemble aider aux préparatifs de la fête.

 **xxx**

La soirée fut festive mais très formelle, Lexa parla d'une vrai fête, de plusieurs jours, qui aurait lieu à la capitale en l'honneur de la nouvelle alliance, une délégation du Skykru devrait s'y rendre, avec leur leader bien entendu. Mais ils auraient le temps de tout organiser. Il restait encore beaucoup à discuter. Les terres attribuées au Skaikru avaient été choisies à l'unanimité par les douze clans qui s'étaient redistribués les territoires afin de leur faire une place. Chacun avait accepté d'accueillir de nouvelles personnes dans leur village, et les Skaikru auraient le choix, même s'ils doutaient qu'ils s'éloignent trop les uns des autres, en tout cas au début. Abby aurait du travail pour tout organiser.

Le lendemain, les cavaliers s'apprêtaient à repartir à TonDc dans un premier temps, puis chacun dans son clan. La mission de Lexa s'achevait aussi, et elle devait rentrer à la capitale. Tous se reverraient lors de la fête de l'Alliance un mois plus tard, à la Capitale. Mais Lexa ne voulait pas partir seule. Elle chercha Clarke qu'elle trouva dans le labo avec Raven.

« Nous partons. » Annonça-t-elle.

Clarke demanda à Raven de les laisser un moment.

« Je ne peux pas partir aujourd'hui, j'ai encore des choses à faire ici. Quand pars-tu à la capitale ? »

« Je ne pourrai pas retarder mon départ indéfiniment. Une semaine au maximum. »

« Alors je te rejoindrai à TonDc dans quelques jours. Nous partirons ensemble. »

Abby entra dans la pièce au même moment, et s'arrêta en entendant ces mots.

« Partir ? Clarke, où veux-tu aller ? » demanda-t-elle prudemment.

Abby savait qu'elle n'allait pas aimer la suite de cette conversation.

« Je pars avec Lexa maman, à la capitale. Pour un temps au moins. Mon travail ici est fini. »

« Ton travail ? C'est de ça qu'il s'agit ? Ta place est ici avec les tiens. »

Lexa, qui observait les échanges entre les deux femmes, commença à s'énerver.

« Clarke fait partie du Trikru autant que de votre peuple. »

Clarke sentait la situation lui échapper, sa mère et Lexa se faisaient face maintenant. Abby continua avec force.

« Sa place est ici, avec sa famille. »

« Sa place est à mes côtés. » Affirma Lexa dans un grondement, laissant clairement paraître qu'elle considérait Clarke comme sienne. Le doute n'était pas permis sur la signification des paroles de Lexa, et Abby regarda Clarke avec surprise, cherchant une explication. Clarke commençait à en avoir assez que sa mère et son amante se disputent à son sujet, comme si elle n'était pas là. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha de Lexa. Elle posa doucement une main sur son bras.

« J'ai besoin de parler à ma mère. Je te rejoindrai à TonDc. »

C'était un au revoir. Lexa jeta un regard noir à Abby, elle se séparait de nouveau de Clarke et n'avait même pas pu la tenir dans ses bras. Elle allait être d'une humeur massacrante toute la semaine.

« J'enverrai un messager pour la fête de l'alliance. Chancelière. » Puis elle tourna les talons. Les laissant seules.

« C'était quoi ça ? » demanda Abby.

« Dédoublement de personnalité, Lexa en mode Lexa un instant, et en mode commandant une seconde après. » expliqua Clarke en souriant doucement, repensant au caractère impétueux de la jolie brune.

« Toi et Lexa ? » Abby restait interdite, ne réalisant pas encore ce qui se passait. Mais au fond d'elle-même, elle savait que ses deux-là avait un lien spécial.

« Ça a commencé avant Mont Weather. » Clarke avait décidé de tout lui raconter, après tout c'était sa mère, et elles n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de temps ensembles depuis qu'elle avait été enfermée sur l'arche. Elle voulait conserver leur relation aussi proche que possible, malgré l'éloignement géographique. Elle hésita un instant avant de continuer

« Je crois que je l'aime maman. »

« Oh » fut la seule réponse d'Abby. Après un moment, Clarke brisa l'étrange silence qui c'était installé.

« Oh ? Oh ma fille est amoureuse d'une fille ? Oh ma fille est amoureuse d'un terrien ? Oh ma fille est amoureuse du commandant de l'armée des terriens ? » Demanda Clarke légèrement énervée devant cette réaction.

« Oui c'est ça. Tout ça. Oh quoi… je ne sais pas quoi dire Clarke, tu penses vraiment partir avec elle ? » Abby allait avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour intégrer l'ensemble des éléments, mais la surprise passée, elle commençait déjà à s'y faire. Même si elle n'était pas la plus grande fan de Lexa quand elle l'avait rencontrée, elle avait appris à connaitre et apprécier les talents de leader de la jeune fille. Mais perdre de nouveau Clarke après tout ça, maintenant que la paix était établie, elle ne savait pas si elle s'y ferait.

Clarke sentit le désarroi de sa mère et se radouci. Elle s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras avant de chuchoter.

« Depuis papa, toute ma vie n'a été que…survivre. Aujourd'hui j'ai une chance de vivre vraiment. Alors oui je vais partir avec elle maman. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passera, je ne sais pas pour combien de temps. Mais je vais partir. J'en ai besoin, vous êtes en sécurité maintenant. Je me sens libre. Ne viens pas tout gâcher en me forçant à rester. »

Abby soupira en serrant Clarke dans ses bras. Puis elle se recula et la regarda longuement, arrangeant une mèche derrière son oreille d'un geste tendre.

« Comme si je pouvais te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit… » Murmura-t-elle.

« Alors souhaites moi bonne chance. » Répondit Clarke

« Laisse-moi un peu de temps. »

« Tu as jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Je mets mes affaires en ordre ici, et je pars. »

Clarke sortit de la pièce, et courut pour voir Lexa partir. Elle arrivait à la porte du camp et l'aperçut à la lisière de la forêt, alors qu'elle regardait dans sa direction. Elles ne se firent pas de signes, elles n'en avaient pas besoin. Lexa fit faire volte-face à sa monture et s'enfonçât dans la forêt.

 **xxx**

Lexa avait attendu toute la semaine l'arrivée de Clarke, elle commençait à se demander s'il faudrait qu'elle aille la chercher elle-même, peut-être s'était-il passé quelque chose au camp de l'arche, peut être sa mère l'empêchait de la rejoindre. Dans deux jours, elle serait obligée de partir pour la capitale, si elle voulait avoir le temps de faire l'aller-retour au camp de l'arche, elle devrait partir au plus tard le lendemain matin. Elle décida de prendre la route à l'aube si elle n'avait pas de nouvelle de Clarke d'ici là.

Les chefs de clans étaient repartis rapidement une fois l'alliance décidée, elle les reverrait tous à la fête de l'alliance qui aurait lieu à la prochaine pleine lune, mais elle avait beaucoup à faire avant, et c'est pour ça qu'elle devait partir sans tarder.

Elle fit une dernière fois l'inspection de son escorte, tout était prêt pour le voyage, ils n'attendaient que l'ordre de marche de leur commandant et commençaient à se poser des questions sur le retard qu'ils prenaient. Trois jours de marche les séparaient de la capitale, et certains avait hâte de retrouver leurs familles après la séparation de l'hiver. Une fois son tour achevé, elle retourna dans ses quartiers. Sa malle était prête aussi. Au-dessus, elle avait déposé le bracelet en os qu'elle avait sculpté pour Clarke. Elle avait commencé le bijou le soir après la bataille de Mont Weather, et l'avait terminé il y a peu. Elle voulait le lui offrir pour une occasion spéciale, chaque membre de sa famille avait un bracelet comme celui-ci, elle y avait représenté les grandes moments de la vie de Clarke depuis l'atterrissage du vaisseau, jusqu'à son accomplissement en tant que guerrière terrienne et son acceptation au sein du Trikru. Elle était en train d'observer distraitement le bijou, quand elle entendit la tenture qui servait de porte bouger.

En un instant, son épée était sortie, en position défensive et reposait sur la clavicule de Clarke qui s'était stoppée, les bras levés.

« Je viens en paix » ironisa-t-elle. Lexa ressentit un soulagement intense, elle était venue. Elle rangea son épée aussi rapidement qu'elle l'avait dégainée, et enlaça Clarke afin de la sentir prêt d'elle.

Clarke sentit le soulagement chez Lexa, et se reprocha d'avoir été aussi longue à arriver. Mais quitter ses amis et sa mère n'avait pas été facile, et elle voulait savoir également comment allait s'organiser le Skaikru à l'avenir. Si tout n'avait pas été décidé, elle avait un aperçut des projets de Abby et de son peuple. C'était suffisant pour partir en paix. Elle voulait maintenant découvrir ce monde, et grâce à Lexa, cela n'allait plus tarder.

« Je suis désolée, j'aurais voulu venir plus tôt, mais j'avais des choses à faire. » expliqua-t-elle.

Lexa se recula et la lâcha enfin.

« Es-tu prête à partir demain ? » demanda le commandant à la jeune blonde.

« Je veux dire au revoir à Niko, et mes amis du village, après ça, je te suivrai. » Lexa hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle comprenait. Clarke aperçut un objet sur le sol derrière Lexa, elle se pencha pour le ramasser.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle. Elle tenait dans la main le bracelet ouvragé par la guerrière. Celle-ci lui prit délicatement des mains pour lui passer au bras.

« Un cadeau » fut la réponse laconique de la jeune brune. Observant le bijou, Clarke en détailla les dessins gravés et fut impressionnée par tant de précision. Il était tout simplement magnifique.

« C'est mon histoire » dit-elle « c'est merveilleux Lexa. ». La guerrière sourit en retour, contente de voir que son cadeau lui plaisait.

Clarke continua, « Ça me fait penser, que j'ai aussi un cadeau pour toi. » elle fouilla dans son sac où elle avait rassemblé ses maigres possessions, pour en sortir un montre en or, finement ciselée qu'elle avait remonté et mise à la même heure que la sienne. Elle tendit l'objet à Lexa, « Comme ça, on ne sera plus en retard »

Le commandant saisi la montre et l'observa attentivement, le mouvement de la trotteuse captivant son regard. Elle finit par déposer l'objet sur sa malle et retirer son armure pour l'y déposer également. Elle se tourna alors vers Clarke, plongeant son regard dans les yeux bleu qu'elle avait bien cru ne plus revoir.

« Merci Princesse. »

Clarke secoua la tête, « Je ne suis plus une Princesse »

« Tu es ce que tu es » répondit Lexa.

Puis elle appela son garde, lui demanda de leur faire porter à diner, elle n'avait quasiment pas dormi de la semaine, et un long voyage les attendaient demain, il leur fallait du repos. Elles mangèrent rapidement, en silence, Clarke n'osa pas demander à Lexa si elle pourrait dormir avec elle, elle imagina devoir s'éclipser encore à la fin du repas, et se rendre chez Niko. Mais une fois le diner terminer, Lexa pris Clarke par la main pour l'emmener dans sa chambre, où l'odeur des fourrures rappelèrent des souvenirs à Clarke. Elles s'allongérent sur le lit, et Lexa entoura le corps de Clarke de son bras, et s'endormit presque aussitôt. Clarke resta éveillée un temps, écoutant la respiration régulière de la femme qui partageait son lit, et maintenant sa vie, se sentant enfin apaisée.

 **xxx**

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand elles se mirent en route pour la capitale, suivies de leur escorte. Clarke avait mis du temps à saluer tout le monde, elle s'était fait beaucoup d'amis durant l'hiver, et chacun tenait à saluer également le départ de leur commandant. Quand la caravane atteignit l'embranchement que Clarke n'avait jamais pris dans la direction de l'ouest, elle se retourna une dernière fois. A l'est, le village était caché par la forêt dense, au nord sur la colline, elle aperçut une silhouette brune, l'épée levée pour leur souhaiter bon voyage. Elle reconnue Octavia, lui adressa un signe de la main, et talonna sa monture pour rejoindre Lexa.

 **Fin**


End file.
